Basket of Fruits
by XXburstingimaginationXX
Summary: The Sohmas are the only ones with the curse. Who is this new family and what do they have to do with Tohru and her friends? Simply, they are a part of the family. And the Sohmas thought they had it rough.
1. Chapter 1

"Tohru, you have visitors." I heard Shigure yell.

"Coming," I left the kitchen and walked to the door when I gasped. "Hana, Rin, what are you doing here?" Rin was supposed to be with her family in Hong Kong and Hana said she was flying out to see her father in America.

"Hey, we need to talk, now." Rin said, walking in and dragging me to my room; I was too dazed to say or do anything, but did see Shigure's confused expression. "Where are Kyo and Yuki?" Rin asked.

"Yuki had something to do with Student Council and Kyo is outside training." I replied as we entered my bedroom I sat on my bed with Rin as Hana sat in my desk chair. "You guys, what is going on, I thought you were vacation?"

"My family went but I stayed behind. " Was Hana's answer.

"And my dad decided to come up her, but that's not important right. It's Taro." I gasped, stunned to hear that name again, what has it been? 4 years? "We heard from Takuya that he is coming here to Japan, most likely looking for you." No, that can't be.

"When will he arrive?"

"In three days." Rin answered, three days?

"So what do we do, if he finds you here with the Sohmas, things will get out of hand..." "Shh, keep it down Hana; we can't let anyone hear us." I whispered/yelled.

"The point is things are already crazy enough with you and this will add more fuel to the fire. I can beat him, you know I could." I smiled, Hana and her fighting ways.

"If you do that than it really would be a mess Hana. Besides, I don't want them to know you two hang out with the Sohmas as well." They weren't the ones shunned away from the family.

"If you are sure. We can take them on and besides, Takuya and Yumi are on our side, and so is Tani and Kamiko, they could help too."

I chuckled. "No, no, it's ok." I couldn't let them get into the mess even further, he was already mad when the two of them left the house.

"Alright then, how are you with pills so far, I have to re-order some from Tani soon." I got up and checked my pill bottle I kept taped under my bed. "Yes, I'm running out as well." That would be horrible if I ran out, though I am already not supposed to hug any of the Sohmas anyways, so they are careful too.

"Well, we have to go; I'll make the call tonight to Tani." Rin said as we walked out of my room. I looked around to see Shigure not around, must be in his "office." "Ok, be careful."

"You too, and Tohru," I turned to looked at Hana. "Make sure for the next few weeks Taro is here that the Kyo, or Yuki, or any of the Sohmas for that matter, do not change into their zodiac animals, Taro might smell them." I nodded, closing the door behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

I could barely focus on the dish I was making as thoughts of Taro came back in my head, what will happen if he finds me? Am I ready? I sighed; this was going to be horrible. "Miss Honda are you alright?" I heard Yuki ask.

"Oh, oh yes don't worry at all." I turned to smile to show I was alright. I knew he wasn't convinced but the one thing I like about Yuki is: he doesn't push it.

Unlike Kyo…

"No you are not, why you got to lie. What's wrong?" he demanded.

"I'm fine Kyo, nothing is wrong." I tried my best to make it sound realistic, and could tell he was going to keep pushing until I heard a loud slap. "Miss Honda does not want to talk about it right, stop pesturing her." Yuki said.

I could hear Kyo mumble "Damn rat." It brought back memories.

"Dinner's ready." I called, setting the bowls on the table.

"Oh Tohru, yet again what a fine dish." Shigure complimented in his usual dramatic voice.

"Thanks Shigure."

We didn't talk, or if they did, I wasn't paying attention. I wonder why Taro would come here, he does not like Japan after we visited when we were children, so why now? It's so late, he couldn't possibly be here to…no, I am almost out of high school, having only one more year. He had his chance, when I was little. He can't harm me now.

_Unless Haruki says so_, I stopped moving, shivering at that name. That horrible name.

"Miss Honda are you cold?" Yuki asked.

"No, I'm fine." "So, you kids will be off for the summer soon, any plans?"

I knew my plans. "If it's not a bother, I may be hanging out with Arisa, Rin, and Hana more often, they have been asking for me."

"No bother at all, maybe Yuki and Kyo can join, get them out of the house." Shigure suggested. I just chuckled, I don't know. "Who is this Rin anyways, she shows up here last month and you two are already best friends, what's the big deal?"

"I told you before, she's Hana's cousin." And, maybe mine. "I used to talk to her in middle school before she moved away."

"You should listen more instead of fussing around." Yuki mumbled, which led to an argument between them. At least that will keep him off my back for a while.

"Shigure, why were you at the main house today?" I heard Yuki ask as I was washing dishes. So that's where he was?

"Akito called me. He and Hatori are sensing some weird presence that will be here soon." Presence? Do they mean Taro?

"What type of presence?" Kyo asked.

"Who knows, but Akito says it feels like a stronger presence then ours."

I heard them gasp. "Wait, are you saying it is someone more powerful than us, maybe even with the same curse." Oh crap, so it was Taro he was sensing, but how? We can only sense one of the Sohmas when they transform.

"Maybe, but for the next few weeks, be careful." I silently added that for me as well.

When I was done cleaning the dishes I headed out. "I'm done so I'll be heading to bed now, goodnight." I heard them say goodnight as I walked upstairs. When I got to my room I grabbed my pill bottle and took one of the pills. It left a tingly feeling in my stomach for a bit, but I knew I could sleep it off. Whatever it takes to stop me from transforming.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my annoying alarm clock woke me up, why did I set that thing again? It was Saturday, means no school. Wait, Saturday? I jumped up, that means there's only two more days until Taro arrives.

Walking downstairs I noticed that there were five Sohmas in the room. "Tohru, Tohru." Momiji cried, running up to me. He was going to hug I could tell, but Kyo stopped him. "Damn it, you can't go around hugging people." Kyo yelled as Momiji cried. "Tohru doesn't mind." I chuckled and went into the kitchen to make them breakfast.

"Are you two staying for breakfast?" I asked Hatori since Momiji was still fighting with Kyo.

"Yes, thank you." He replied in his low-serious tone. I nodded and began working, listening to their conversation.

"How is it you can sense this presence if it has not even arrived in Tokyo." Yuki asked, so they were talking about Taro.

"Like I said, we do not know, but ever since Akito has been having headaches."

"Do you have any clue as to who is causing it?" I heard Kyo ask, guess the fight was over.

"We think it's a member of the Zodiac curse." Momiji cheered, causing me to drop the bowl that was in my hand into the sink. "Miss Honda are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, just have slippery hands." I replied, trying to laugh it off as I continued cooking.

"But our family already has all 13 members, there can't be another unless…" The two gasped softly. "Yes, there is another family with the Zodiac curse." This was bad. I have been here for three years, and it just takes Taro to be around to set them off. I'm surprised they didn't notice it about me or the others.

"Never have I ever heard of two Zodiac families in the same city, let alone two Zodiac families." Shigure sighed. "So much trouble."

By that time I was finished with the food and passed it out to each of them, sitting down by Yuki and Kyo. "Another Zodiac family, is that possible?" I asked, trying to sound oblivious.

"Only in stories have we heard of the Sohmas ancestors meeting another family. It was a family who once lived in Japan but moved to America in the late 70s." Crap crap crap, they know too much. "We never believed it, as there was no name to the other family, but if they are giving off this type of presence from far awhile, they are dangerous."

"Why do you think one would show up now?" I have one guess…

"Whatever the reason is, you must be extra careful not to turn into your Zodiac animal. As we sense their presence, they may sense ours the minute we are animals." Oh why did they have to know so much?

After breakfast they left much to Momiji's dismay, right as Shigure's editor-in-chief came. "Shigure, I need that manuscript that was due yesterday." She said, looking panicked as she pushed him into his office.

"I wonder what the other family is like." I heard Kyo mutter. I could tell by the look on Yuki's face that he was wondering the same thing, maybe thinking about who is like them, if only they knew.

The phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Tohru, its Arisa."

"Oh hi Arisa," wasn't she on a boat with her old gang members today?

"I just talked to Rin, she told me about Taro." I glanced at the two Sohmas, who were staring at me with curiosity. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, but kind of scared." I admitted, I'll have to think of something when they ask.

"Listen, I heard he's coming in three days and I'll be back tomorrow so we can deal with him if it gets to that point." I smiled; she was always protective of me.

"Thanks Arisa, I could use all the help I can get."

"Alright, I have to go but I'll call you tomorrow."

"OK, bye." I hung up.

"What were you two talking about?" Kyo asked, earning a glare from Yuki.

"Oh, it was about the new school year, I'm pretty nervous." OK, good excuse.

"Who cares." Kyo shrugged. "I'm sure everything will be fine Miss Honda." Yuki assured. I smiled, yet not believing his words. "Well, I'm going to do some chores." I replied as I headed off.

YUKI'S POV

Tohru seems to not be herself. "So you notice it too." Kyo said. "She's acting weird, well, weirder."

"It's like she's hiding something." Tohru has been off since her friends came over yesterday. She's happier, and I could tell she's been lying more lately. "What do you suppose could be bothering her?"

Kyo shrugged, lousy cat. "You think she's in trouble or something, her friends looked as if something serious was going down after they left." So he noticed it too. "I think it's that Rin girl." For once I agreed with him. Ever since she showed up that day, Tohru hasn't been herself.

"_Class, we have a new student, this is Rin Tanaka, please make her feel welcomed." The teacher said as a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes walked in. She looked emotionless, sort of hollow as she walked to her seat, which was in front of Tohru. The minute she saw her, her eyes lit up and she smiled a huge smile._

_Tohru on the other hand, looked at her with wide eyes and only put on a small smile before looking at Hana and Arisa, who both were wide-eyed. When it was time for lunch I saw Rin turn around and stare at the three before chuckling. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"_

"_What are you doing here Rin?" Arisa said her tough-guy voice._

"_Calm down Uo, I don't mean you guys harm." She looked at Tohru and then, gave her a hug. "I missed you so much Tohru." _

_Tohru looked shocked before smiling and hugging her back. "How did you, escape?" Escape?_

_Rin's face went serious. "Mom decided to leave, and he let us, hearing that we were going to China."_

"_But you're in Japan." She smiled an evil smile. "That's what he thinks." The three girls chuckled. "But I'm glad I found you guys." She then turned to Tohru and whispered something in her ears. Tohru gasped and grabbed Rin's hand and dragged her out of the class, followed by Arisa and Hana.  
_

Since then the four have been being quietive around everyone, including us, and when we would ask Tohru what they were talking about, she would say "girl stuff."

"We need to find more out on this Rin, where is she from again?"

That's a good question, all we know is that she told someone the girls knew that she would be in China, which is obviously a lie. So that means Rin is on the run, but what does this have to do with Tohru? Or Arisa? Or Hana?

"Maybe we should just spazz Tohru out until she tells us." I heard him suggest.

I glared. "You idiot, don't you think that would make her feel even worse. Something is already bothering her, and you want to bother her more, that is the most stupidest ideas.." I went off.

"Shut up you rat, I wasn't actually going to do it, you want to know what is going on as much as I do so shut your trap." He shouted back; so irritating. Just then the door opened. "Knock knock anyone home?" Well speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

"Hey don't you know we have a doorbell?" Kyo shouted as Rin walked by with her tote bag. She rolled her eyes. "No one answered, where's Tohru?"

"She's in her room." I replied with frustration, why was she here?

"Rin, what are you doing here?" Tohru's voice came as she descended the stairs.

"Hey Tohru, I brought the stuff from Tani, she mailed them to me this morning."

"That was fast, usually she doesn't have them for another week." Who's Tani?

Rin frowned. "Haruki is giving her a hard time, she figured she should send it out now before he finds out." Tohru nodded, frowning as well.

"Wait, who's Tani and Haruki, and what is this Tani sending you two."

Rin turned and glared at us, it was almost as evil as Hatori's glare. "Tani's my cousin and Haruki is my uncle and Tani sends us candy from my old city, anything else you would like to know?" Kyo was scared as I noticed him scoot towards the door. "Well, thank you Rin, and thank Tani for me." Tohru quickly said, taking a package from Rin.

Rin hugged her. "No problem, be safe, I'll see you at school on Monday." And with that she left. Tohru practically ran up the stairs.

What was in that package?


	4. Chapter 4

"So, where's Rin from?" I almost jumped with surprised when Kyo asked me that Sunday morning. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I'm just wondering, she said you two got candy from her old city and usually that means she comes from somewhere far away, so, where does she come from?" Oh no, think Tohru, think.

"Her family used to live in Florida before moving." Crap, I just said she came from America, stupid stupid Tohru.

"Why did she move?" Before I could ask him, Yuki swung a bag of garbage in his face. "Miss Honda, would you like to help me take out the trash?"

"Ah sure," anything to get away from Kyo's questions.

"Hey you damn rat come back here." Was all I heard from Kyo as Yuki closed the door.

"Please forgive him Miss Honda, we are just worried about you, you seemed to not be yourself lately." He said as we threw the trash away.

"Oh no, it's very sweet that you're concerned, it's just not something I can't talk about." Or won't talk about it.

"I understand, it's to protect Rin isn't it?"

More like to protect me. "Yeah, her family is bad, she only really has Arisa, Hana, and I."

"I see, well that's all, I think it's great you are going this far to help your friend." He smiled. I smiled back, even though it wasn't true, it was still nice to hear it.

Arisa did call me, making sure I was OK. After I finally was able to convince her as long as I'm at the Sohmas I'll be OK, she hung up and allowed me to get dinner ready. I went to bed early, but couldn't sleep. Taro was going to be in Japan tomorrow, my best bet is he's coming here. I always knew I would have to face them again, but I didn't expect it to be so soon. Arisa talks about we were going to find him and just end this ourselves, but I don't want to.

I yawned involuntary as I entered the school Monday. "Someone didn't get enough sleep." Rin commented, dragging me away from the four Sohmas and down some halls. "Where are we going Rin?"

"I left my notebook in my P.E. locker, so we are going to go get it." I knew the other reason, _"The Sohmas don't like me and I don't like them." _

We grabbed her notebook and began walking to class. "Arisa said she was going to look for Taro after school, she said her old gang buddies are going to help her out." Rin informed me.

"I just don't want her to get hurt, he's dangerous." I replied. I would never forgive myself if something happened to her.

"Hey cheer up Tohru, we'll figure something out. Remember, we all chose to be on your side. So don't worry about us." She assured me.

I smiled and nodded, until I stopped, no, froze. "Tohru?" Something was wrong, something was here. Something big, the energy I was feeling, was almost crushing me. "Tohru, what's wrong?" Rin called, shaking me. Wide eyes, I turned my head just as he stared back at me with the same shocked look before disappearing behind a door. "Tohru, what's wrong?" I didn't answer, just grabbed her and ran to class. "Tohru?"

I stopped right in front of the class but before I could tell her, the teacher pushed us in. We sat in our seats, Arisa and Hana looked at me with confused looks, I could only imagine Yuki and Kyo were doing the same. "Tohru what is wrong, you just froze, what did you see?"

"I saw, I saw…"

"Class, we have a new student, please meet Taro Tanaka."


	5. Chapter 5

It, it couldn't be. Sure, he was arriving today, but, _arriving_, not already enrolled in my school. How did he know? He showed no emotion, just stared at the room, stopping when he looked at the four of us as he sat down at his seat. I turned to the others; they were as shocked as confused as me, but at the same time, we were all afraid.

I couldn't focus on the lesson as I remembered what Taro looked like. His black hair grew and in a laid down like Yuki's but Taro's hair was much longer and laid more to the side so it was out of his face, showing his piercing brown eyes. He had gotten bigger, muscle wise, which was not a surprised. Haruki probably trained him day and night.

Just then the bell rung for lunch.

"Tohru, let's go." Arisa whispered, already by my desk. I nodded and got up when we all stopped. Taro was standing in front of us, blocking our way to the door. "It's such a surprise, to see you four." He spoke softly, before looking at me with hatred. "Tohru, how nice to see you." Yeah right.

"Not here Taro." I mumbled, I was not prepared for this.

He chuckled, which sounded very sinister. "What, can I just talk to…" "She said she doesn't want to talk." Kyo said. I saw Yuki and him standing, and glaring, at Taro. "You should leave her alone."

Taro glared back, but it gave the four of us a chance to escape. We speed walked out of the classroom and stopped when we were outside. "Why the hell is he here?" Arisa growled.

"It doesn't matter now, we have to protect Tohru now, keep an eye on her more often." Hana said.

"The Sohmas are going to notice us around Tohru and become suspicious. Tohru already says they are well aware of Taro's presence; even think he's a part of the Zodiac. They will find out about us." Rin's word struck me, they would find out about me. She looked at me. "Will you be ok with that?"

I nodded; the truth was going to come out sooner or later. "We can't tell them right away though, it will cause too much problems between the two families."

"Are you girls alright?" I turned to see Yuki and Kyo run up to us, followed by Momiji and Hatsuharu. "Yeah we're fine, thanks for the help back there."

"Rin, is he one of your relatives?" Kyo demanded; figures, she kept the main name.

She shook her head. "He's a trouble maker, and can be quite dangerous, stay away from him."

Kyo laughed. "Yeah right, I bet I could take that guy out with one swing. Hey Haru, wanna help." Hatsuharu smiled and agreed.

"No." I nearly shouted. "I don't want you anywhere near him; I don't want any of you near him."

They stared at me with shock before Yuki's face softened into a smile. "OK Miss Honda, we will stay away from him, but if he ever messes with you guys, please let us know, we would like to help." We may take them up on that offer.

"Thanks Yuki." I smiled and we all headed to lunch. From the corner of my eye I saw Taro, staring at us with intense eyes.

YUKI'S POV

That boy, it had to be him, giving off the presence. The minute he walked into class, it felt like a boulder fell on my shoulder, weighing me down. His glare, it was almost as scary as Akito's. Who was this boy? Taro? It got even more mysterious after class and he approached Tohru and her friends. They looked so scared of him, even Arisa. Tohru said he was dangerous and didn't want us around him. Normally I would have been OK but the way she said, it was like she knew he was going to do something if we messed with him, something bad would really happen. Who is this Taro?

"So, the new kid in your class is the one giving off this strange presence?" Shigure asked again. After school Kyo and I came straight home while Tohru went to work. "You try and decide what animal he may be?"

"From the looks he could be the dragon, or even the main one. He sure gots a stare like Akito." Kyo said; he noticed it too.

"He's from Rin's family; could that make her a part of her family's Zodiac curse?" It would make sense.

"If she is, I would say she is the rat, she thinks she's above everyone else." Kyo snickered; I glared.

"If Rin is a Zodiac, which could explain Tohru's behavior. Maybe she knows about the curse and knows what Taro is capable of. Isn't Hana one of her cousins as well? So many possibilities here, we won't know anything unless you get Tohru or one of those girls to tell you everything, we'll just have to wait. Now if you excuse me, I should tell Akito about this." And with that he got up and left.

"Hana could be a Zodiac, three members of another Zodiac at our school, and now Tohru is mixed up in it somehow, but what?" The cat thought out loud.

"For now, we just have to let Tohru come out when she wants to." And hopefully, that was soon.


	6. Chapter 6

I sighed, I was tired out from work and still had to walk another 10 minutes until I was there. The moon was out but not a ton of people. _Haruki _I frowned, pausing for a moment before walking again. He truly was not going to let me forget about him.

"You always did get lost in your thoughts. It makes you let your guard down." I froze at the new voice and turned to see Taro, smirking at me.

"What do you want?" Why here, where no one's around.

He took a step towards me. "Don't worry Tohru, I'm here for information." Information?

"What kind of information?"

"About your living expenses."

"Why do you want to know about it?"

He shrugged "Are you going to answer my question?"

"Mother died three years ago." His breathing stopped, but he didn't change his face. "I been living with a friend. Anything else you wanted to know."

He was taken back by my voice. "No, just that, be careful. You are well aware of the fact you are dragging Rin, Arisa, and Hana into this, as well as their family. You are all still Tanaka's."

I pushed passed him, unable to hear his voice anymore. "I'm a Honda."

"I feel Yuki and Kyo's electric wave giving off stranger senses. I feel they may have connected that Rin, Taro and I are a part of the Zodiac, and Tohru has something to do with it." Damn, they know that much in just 5 days. Yes, 5, we have been to school with Taro for two days now. He stays away from us only glancing once in awhile, but I knew he was just collecting information to use later. I never told the others about our encounter, I wouldn't want to worry them.

"We have to tell them, incase more come and then it spirals out of control." Rin said.

I sighed. "I agree with Rin."

"If the head of the Sohmas does not like Tohru after this, he may make her move out of the Sohmas." That's right, two Zodiac families can't collide, and Akito might get rid of me.

"It doesn't matter anymore; we need to think about Taro first." They all agreed. "We'll come over Saturday to discuss things, didn't you say Shigure, Yuki and Kyo will be gone that day?" I nodded, they were going to the main house to discuss about Taro. "Alright, we'll see you then, bye Tohru." I waved as they left.

"They coming over Saturday." I jumped to see Kyo and Yuki.

"Yeah, they wanted to keep me company."

Yuki smiled. "That's a great idea." I smiled and nodded before checking my watch. "Oh no, I'm going to be late, I'll see you guys later." I called, running towards my job.

THIRD PERSON POV  
Kyo and Yuki watched as Tohru ran off. Kyo was ready to run off on his own until Momiji and Hatsuharu came up. "What do you guys want?"

"Awww, no Tohru." Momiji cried.

"She left to go to her job." Yuki replied as the four began to walk home. "Hatori says the new kid in your class is a Zodiac." Momiji said.

"We don't know but there is a possibility."

"I wonder who the rabbit is like in that family?" Momiji laughed, thinking about it.

"Just be careful, Akito did say to be extra careful not to transform while he's here. He can sense us only if we are in animal form." Hatsuharu reminded the three again. They all nodded and continued walking, unaware of the strange Tanaka that watched and heard the whole conversation.


	7. Chapter 7

THIRD PERSON POV

"You sure you will be alright Miss Honda?" Yuki asked as the three Sohmas were about to leave.

"Yeah, Rin and the others are coming over, they'll help me clean." Yuki smiled but still could not feel like he should trust the four alone.

"Why am I going again, I'm not even allowed in the main house, I'm not going to hear anything." Kyo complained again. He also wanted to be here to hear what the girls will talk about.

"Actually Kyo, Hatori was able to convince Akito to let you in to discuss. All 13 members should be present since we are dealing with another 13 others." Shigure explained. They said goodbye to Tohru and were off.

"Kyo my love, I'm so glad you are here." Kagura cheered, hugging him. "Isn't scary to think there are others like us?" Kyo was busy trying to break free of her. Yuki was busy trying to get away from his brother when Akito walked in.

Around the main room, seated clockwise on the ground, was Akito, Hatori, Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, Kagura, Momiji, Hatsuharu, Hiro, Kisa, Ritsu, Kazuma, and Ayame.

Everyone looked at Akito. "It is said that long ago, another family lived here, a family also cursed with the zodiac." People began to murmur, they never heard of another family like them. "There are no records of their names but this family was said to be dangerous, something about their curse made them deadly. The two could not survive together so this other family left and headed to America. Now, they are back."

"What do you mean they are back?" Kazuma demanded.

Akito looked at Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo. "There's a new student in Yuki and Kyo's class named Taro Tanaka." Shigure said.

"He gives off a presence closely related to ours, but stronger. We believe he is a part of the Zodiac from his family." Yuki added.

"Also, there's this girl who transferred just last month named Rin Tanaka. She says they are cousins." Kyo said.

"Rin? Tohru's friend Rin, but she's so nice." Momiji said.

"Tohru's friends with this Rin?" Akito asked, interested with how Tohru revolves in this.

"Yes, that's another thing about. Rin was said to be Tohru's friend Hana's cousin as well, meaning she could be a part of the Zodiac as well and since Tohru knew them when she was little. It's possible she knows about their Zodiac curse." Everyone was shocked; but it would make sense since Tohru didn't question about their curse. In fact, her main thing was finding out who was who.

"What do we do about it then?" Ayame asked.

"Isn't it obvious, we bring Tohru forth and question her about this." Akito said.

"What if she doesn't want to talk, isn't it unfair to make her just for our sake." Yuki said, trying to keep Tohru out of it.

Akito looked at him. "The minute Tohru found out about us, she became ours. I want her here today so we can figure something out about them." Yuki went quiet, once Akito gives an order, it must be followed.

"Do you think sissy will tell us anything?" Kisa asked Hiro when they were taking a break. The Sohmas were all conversing about the possibility of another Zodiac family, and what Tohru has to do with it.

"Kyo, how do you think the cat is treated like in the other family? Kagura asked. Kyo shrugged. "I don't care." He secretly did care, but wasn't going to say that out loud.

"You know, I noticed something about Taro." Hatsuharu spoke up after going through his head.

"What is it?"

He looked at them. "I noticed that, Taro and Tohru, look alike." Yuki and Kyo began thinking of the two, and they too found that they did have similarities. "What does that mean?" Momiji asked.

Before anyone could answer, they heard something crash outside, causing a small rumble throughout the complex.


	8. Chapter 8

When they left I cleaned up a little before Rin, Arisa, and Hana came over. We all decided to sit outside on the patio. "I always admired Shigure's house." Hana said.

Rin agreed. "Now, I contacted Tani and she said that Haruki has been keeping secrets from the others, no surprise. Actually, no one even heard that Taro was coming to Japan. It is said that Haruki is planning on moving the family back." We gasped, that couldn't happen.

"Two families in Tokyo can be dangerous, especially with if Taro is here to…" Arisa stopped, looking at me. Would he, would he really be here to, to end this.

"So, you figured it out." We jumped up to see Taro standing there with his hands in his pocket. He was smiling. "Did I scare you?"

Arisa pushed me behind her. "Get the hell away from her, you can't do anything, it's been 4 years."

"On the contrary, I can do a lot more than you think."

Arisa began walking towards him. "You sure are annoying after so long."

He shrugged. "And you are just as high-tempered, you boar."

Arisa growled and then ran at him. "No Arisa." But it was too late, Taro dodged her punch and ended up throwing her three feet into the forest. He followed, and we followed them.

They were fighting in the forest, moving farther and farther away from the house. It almost became impossible to catch up. I stared in horror as Taro punch Arisa in the face, sending her to hit a tree. She jumped up and ended up kicking him in the stomach, which didn't affect him at all as he kicked her back.

"At this rate, they'll end up in the city." Rin yelled. Oh no.

"Arisa, Taro, stop it, you're going too far." I shouted, but they weren't listening.

And then, with one kick to the face, Arisa flew through the forest before landing on stone. Wait, this was, oh no oh no. "Tohru." We stopped at the edge as I stared with horror as to where we were.

"You really thought you could defeat me?" Taro laughed, landing by the nearly unconscious Arisa.

"Hey, what the hell is going on?" I turned as the 13 cursed Sohmas ran out.


	9. Chapter 9

"Arisa." Rin yelled as the three of us descended down the hill and towards her.

"Tohru, Rin, Hana?" I heard Kyo yell, but we focused on Arisa. She was hurt badly. She was covered in her own blood from different wounds and her head and mouth were bleeding.

"You, it's you." We turned to see Taro staring with wide eyes at the Sohmas, mostly Kyo and Yuki. "The family with the Zodiac curse." I gasped, how did he find out.

"How do you know about us?" Yuki asked as he, Kyo, Hatsuharo, Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori came closer, leaving the others by the house.

"I overheard your conversation on Wednesday, he told me there was another familly with the Zodiac curse, but I never thought I would find you this early." He then looked at us. "And you are friends with them?"

"That's none of your business, you shouldn't be around here anyways. Popping up at Tohru's place was uncalled for." Hana said.

"Wait, he was at our house? You bastard what were you doing there?" Kyo shouted. Oh crap.

Taro's eyes went wide again. "Your house?" He looked at me. "You were living with the Zodiac family? How could you do that?"

I looked down. "And so what, you should just stand down Taro, you aren't in New York, you're in Japan." Rin scowled.

Taro glared. "Shut up you dragon, you have no right to say anything as you are guilty as well as you, you rabbit. You four went against your own family." This was bad, Taro was exposing the truth as he talked to Rin and Hana. I could hear the Sohmas gasp, I knew Hatori and Momiji was shocked the most. "And you." I turned to see him glaring at me. "Where's your pride? Your dignity? You went against your family, how do you think this will affect everyone else, did you not think? You are useless." I looked down.

"Shut up, do not say things like that to Tohru." Yuki shouted.

Taro glanced at him before looking at me. "You a part of them now Tohru? Seems like it, you gave up on your own family, and you dragged Arisa, Rin, and Hana with you, he sure will love to hear about this. He misses you, after all you are..."

I couldn't take his voice anymore; he was annoying me. "You stupid cat."

A gush of wind passed as the air grew more eerie. The Sohmas gasped, Kyo's was the loudest as he sees the other cat. But he won't be the only one who is surprised.

"How dare you, you, you damn rat."

"Congratulations, now, leave us alone."

"You know I can't leave Tohru. After all, our father has not forgotten the choice." I bet the Sohmas did not miss the 'our' part. "Tohru, we still have a fight scheduled." He chuckled.

"It's been 4 years, just leave it be." Hana yelled.

"Shut up cousin, you stay out of this, Tohru knew this the minute her mom stole her away." He just has to put that in there.

I got mad. "Fine then, you want to fight, then let's go." I yelled. He was taken back but smiled and extended his right arm to the side, his nails grew into sharp claws. "Let's do it, dear sister." And with that, he charged at me.

I held up my hand, concentrate now, I felt my hair rise. "Goodbye Taro." With that, a purple light shot out and hit Taro and he disappeared, for now. "Tohru stopped, he's gone, you'll use up too much power." Hana grabbed my hands and pulled me, making me notice that I was hovering. When I landed on the ground I fell into her arms, tired.

"Tohru." Yuki and Kyo ran up to me. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Good, now, you have a ton of explaining to do." Everyone to see Akito's glare, staring at us.


	10. Chapter 10

"How are you feeling Arisa?" Hana asked.

"I'm fine." It has been an hour since Taro's appearance. Hatori treated Arisa as Tohru thought she was lucky to come out of the fight with just a concussion, cuts, and a bleeding lip; Taro has done worse. They were now in Akito's main room, the same room Tohru confronted him in. The Sohmas surrounded the four Tanaka's as they sat in the middle, Tohru infront of the three.

You all have a lot of explaining to do. Especially you." Akito said, glaring at Tohru.

"Yes." Tohru knew this was going to happen; she was ready.

"Tohru, why didn't you tell us?" Yuki asked, still shocked that Tohru was a part of the Zodiac, and the rat.

"I'm sorry, even though I broke away, I was still held to secrecy. I panicked when I found out you were the other family Haruki talked about."

"We all were held against secrecy, even if we changed our names." Hana added.

"Who's Haruki?" Shigure asked.

"He's the head of our Zodiac, the god." Rin answered. "I'm the dragon, Arisa is the boar, Hana's the rabbit, and Tohru is the rat. Also as you heard, Taro is the cat."

"What were with his hands? And you Tohru, you flew off the ground and purple stuff came out your hand." Kyo said, remembering the two's almost battle.

"Our Zodiac allows a certain power to each of the members based on characteristics. Since Taro's the cat, he can extend his nails into large blades. And I can use a sort of magic, only knowing basic spells." Torhu turned to the others and gestured with her hand to each girl. "As the dragon, Rin can erase people's minds, like Hatori. Hana senses electric waves, which most of you know already. And Arisa has strength and speed, helping her fight."

The Sohmas were amazed at the new information. Akito was right, this family was dangerous. "Why did you all leave?"

The girls sighed, not really wanting to talk about it. "Haruki is tough when it comes to rules and punishments. He's a brutal man who enjoys pain and despises weakness. Most of our family stays in fear of him, but a few like us, who has parents who are not a part of the Zodiac, take us away and move us, mostly to Japan, our homeland, to get away from him." Hana answered as Arisa sighed with frustration. "Yet we can't escape, now that Taro's here and knows evreything, he will for sure tell Haruki and that will make his decision to be decided faster." The girls frowned.

"What decision?" Akito asked.

Rin looked at him. "He wants to move the family back here." All the Sohmas were in panic mode. Two Zodiac families in the same place? How would this turn out? "It's very easy for him. He only allows members of our family to be from Japan."

"And if he comes here, we have to either keep Tohru away from him or move her out of the country." Everyone looked confused at Hana's words. Tohru looked at her as well, a bit worried if she should have said that.

"Why would sissy have to leave?" Kisa asked. Everyone turned to Tohru.

"Haruki is after me."

"What, why?" Yuki demanded.

Tohru sighed, looking at him with sad eyes. "For being the rat."

Everyone, mostly Kyo and Yuki, were confused with why Tohru would have to worry about death. The cat was the one that was left out. "That doesn't make any sense." Kyo said.

Rin spoke for Tohru. "Our family is different, they take a different perspective on the story. They take pity on the cat and are angry at the rat for his trickery. In our family, it is the rat who is shunned."

Kyo of all looked at Tohru with sympathy; she knew how he felt, but, there seemed to be something else.

"Wait, Tohru, if that's the case, why was Taro talking as if you were important in the family. He asked why you went against your family?" Hatsuharu asked.

"Tohru is important in the family as the rat, which just shows how sick our family is." Arisa growled in disgust. Tohru looked back at her. "It's OK Arisa." But at the same time, Tohru was silently agreeing with her.

"No it's not, our family is cruel to each other. You heard Taro, he is here for you Tohru. Haruki broke his promise and now is bringing it back again. The Battle is still on Tohru." Arisa cried, feeling ashamed to be a part of the Tanaka family, and sorrow for her cousin.

"What are you talking about? What battle? What are you talking about?" Yuki and Kyo were demanding.

"The battle between the cat and the rat. Our family has them everytime the cat and the rat appear. It's a horrible battle, especially now." Rin yelled, tearing up.

Tohru turned away, she hated her cousins looking like this about her, she had come to terms with it. She didn't want them to feel sorry for her.

"Why now?" Hatori asked.

Tohru had to cough to stop her from tearing up as well. "Because, Taro and I are brother and sister, twins to be exact." Again, The Sohmas's faces grew shock, sad, and amused. The cat and the rat, were twins. Yuki and Kyo couldn't help but look at each other. Sure they were family but they were cousins, Taro and Tohru were twins. Hatsuharu couldn't help but think about how his theory was right; the two did look alike. "That's not it." Tohru said, about to lay something else on them. "Haruki, he's our father."

"What the hell." Kyo yelled, not believing what he was hearing. So when Rin said he was her uncle, she meant it. "Miss Honda?"

"Yes, the one I talked about was my mother's second husband whom she met when she was little. They married after mom moved here but he died a few months later, and then my mom passed a year later, I took my mother's maiden name of Honda." Tohru explained.

"So what's the battle between the cat and the rat?" Akito asked, still interested in that.

"Kyo, might I ask, what goes on between you and Yuki, being the cat and rat of the family? It's obvious you don't get a long, but does something happen to you or Yuki?" Rin asked suddenly.

Kyo glanced at Akito. "Nothing truly happens, other than he is not accepted in the Sohmas' main house, but he did make a bet that if he doesn't beat Yuki, I'll lock him up." Akito answered.

Arisa shook her head. "If only that was it right Tohru, if you lost, we could have just busted you out." Arisa chuckled with no funny thought. Akito was taken back but yet more interested. "The battle?"

"It's when the cat and rat face off in a duel. It can go on for hours, even days. The longest battle was 60 years ago and lasted for three days before the cat fell. With our family, neither the cat nor the rat are accepted as a part of the family until this battle, whoever wins, becomes a part of the family." Tohru answered.

"When do these battles take place?"

Rin spoke up, having calmed down. "The head of the Zodiac decides when, and they can only decide once. Some have fought when they were in their 80s, other in their early 20s. Tohru and Taro's battle will be the youngest, as they are not even 18 yet."

"But Haruki broke his promise as they were supposed to fight when the two were 13. Kyoko took Tohru and fled, therefore, ending the battle. The result should have been that there would be no battle and no winner, but whatever was going through his mind, Haruki broke the sacred promise, changing the age to now." Arisa's hands clenched in fists with anger. "He really wants to rid of Tohru any way possible."

She still didn't say' Tohru thought, knowing that the Sohmas will be interested in one detail.

And sure enough. "What happens to the loser, will they be exiled?" Ayame asked.

The girls shook their head, not really wanting to answer. "Then what is it?"

Hana decided to answer. "The Battle between the cat and the rat is not based on who passes out or who gives up first. It's a fight to the death."


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, how you feeling?" Kyo asked, sitting next to me on the roof.

"How did you find me?" I asked as he layed down beside me.

He shrugged. "You forget that this is where I go to clear my head." I smiled slightly before looking back at the moon. We left the main house just two hours ago. Rin, Arisa, and Hana walked me home a long with Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo, and Hana and Arisa left, Hana was going to stay with her, and Rin was taking the other guest bedroom in the house. I still remember the conversation.

_It's as if each of their hearts stopped beating at once. I knew they weren't going to like the battle, but, I never expected them to be staring at me like this. It's as if someone stabbed each of them in the stomach._

_"No, sissy can't fight." Kisa yelled, running up and hugging me, holding me as tight as she could as tears came down her eyes. "Sissy can't die."_

_I hugged her back. "It's OK Kisa, everything will be OK." I tried to assure her, but I couldn't even convince myself._

_"That is why we need to protect Tohru, if one of them causes the other to shed blood, the battle is on, and then we can not help Tohru after that." Hana said._

_"So what's the plan? How do we stop this?" Yuki asked, more like demanded._

_"We'll have to contact some of our family, discuss plans, but other than that. We have to be on the lookout for Taro." That was the last thing anyone said before we were able to go home as Akito had some decisions to make._

"And we thought we had it tough, with Akito." Kyo mumbled after a moment of silence. "You are the rat of your family." I nodded. "So, um, what I'm asking is, um..."

I couldn't help but chuckle slightly at his attempt. "Are you trying to ask why if I'm the rat, how could I like the cat?"

"It's just, I remember you said you would change yourself to the cat."

I looked away from him. "There was a time when I didn't have the curse, I got it when I was nine." I took a peek to see his face; he was interested. "Taro first changed when he was three and fat..Haruki, began treated him different, being harder on him and put more rules on him. I asked my mother when I was five why he was treating Taro that way and she told me the story of the Zodiac animals and how the cat was left out. I felt so bad for Taro that, I decided to be the cat too." I smiled at the memories. "Taro and I were best friends; he actually used to be annoyed because I would follow him around with cat ears and say i was the second cat." He laughed at that. I frowned. "They didn't worry about me, for when people hugged me and I hugged them, I never turned into anything, and I would change Taro all the time. Then, three days after my ninth birthday, I was running around when my mother's grandpa came to visit us. I ran and gave him a hug and then poof, I was a rat."

"So what happened?"

"Haruki became harsh on me, more harsh then on Taro. He didn't look at me like I was his daughter, and he would have Taro and I fight a lot. I would always lose." I paused to remember all those bruises on my body from the two. "He turned Taro against me, saying that the cat and rat were destined to be enemies, no matter how strong the blood bond is. He decided to have the battle when we were 13, not listening to mother. Haruki ended up turning Taro against mother as well, for he made Taro bite her and he made my mom get a divorce. Before she left, she stole me away so I never would have to face my brother in battle; she also saw that I would not win. We moved here with a man my mom met when she was little and they got married. Both died, and now I'm here." I looked at him as I ended my story.

"Wow." Was all he could say.

"You know, I always hated myself for being the rat. My family does a good job at making you feel like you don't belong. The one shunned from the family. I wanted to prove them wrong, that I was nothing like the rat. I began doing things for others and that made me feel good, and then, I met Yuki, the other rat, and I seemed to understand myself better. He's not shunned, but he's not happy either, and you." I stopped, smiling. "And that's why I became a part of the cat fan club."

"What about Taro, if the battle happens?" I knew he would want to know about this.

"I don't know, but I don't want to fight. I have come to terms that I'll never be fully accepted by my family, but I do not want to die nor kill my brother. Evil or not, I still love him." Kyo thought about it. "Come on, we should be getting to bed."

I nodded and followed him off the roof. "Goodnight." I said and headed to my bedroom.

KYO'S POV

"Goodnight." I replied as I watched her head into her room. I turned around to see Yuki, staring at us. "You heard it all didn't you." Nosy rat.

"I was worried about her, even more so around you." He glared at that last part.

I glared back. "I don't care if she's the rat of her family, she still my friend." Sure, it may be rough knowing, but, she's been nice to me for so long, I couldn't turn mean against her. "And I don't care if you and her are more a like." I mumbled, not sure where that came from.

His eyes grew wide. "Good, the same goes for me."

"Boys, not to be mean, but Tohru's love affection is not the battle right now." Rin interrupted, coming out of her room. Yuki nodded and headed back to his room. I was about to go to mine when Rin stopped me. "And Kyo." I turned to look at her, surprised her face softened into a slight smile. "Thank you, for being understanding. I didn't like you since you were the cat, and Taro was horrible, I was afraid you were going to be just like him. But you aren't, you are so much nicer." With a smile, she disappeared into her room.

What was that about?


	12. Chapter 12

Taro did not show up the next week for school; rumor is he dropped out. I knew better, since he found me, there was no reason to continue with the charade. He would most likely be with Haruki, telling him of me and the others, and the Sohmas. I can picture Haruki's expression; eyes scrunched, nostrils flaring, hands clenching into fists, ready to hit the closest thing to him.

"The rest of the family will arrive next week." Rin announced during lunch.

"You sure?"

"Yes, Tani says that Haruki was getting the family ready, even contacting those who do not live with him. He called my mother last night; how he got her number I do not know." I felt scared for Rin, though I was the one they all were worried about. She lied to Haruki and there's no doubt Taro told him about her; she is going to be punished. "They called my family last night, though they were in Hong Kong." Hana added. Arisa smiled. "At least they can't call me." That's right, Arisa's dad is a part of the family, but he became an alcoholic and now is in jail. Her mother nowhere to be found.

"Where do you suspect they'll live if they come here?" Momiji asked.

"Tani said that they will be moving into an area just a few miles from your house. It's supposed to be built like your guys main house. There's no doubt that the kids will be going to our school." Our cousins would go to our school? How would that play out with the four already here?

"Hey who is this Tani, you talk a lot about her." Kyo asked.

Rin snickered while Arisa was grumbling incoherent words. "Tani is our cousin, and Arisa's sister."

"She's more like a pain on the ass to me." I couldn't help but laugh as did Rin and Hana. Arisa and Tani are 7 years apart, making Tani 24, and she is more deadly than Arisa.

"Tani and Arisa don't get along. Tani is the rooster and when the two fight it's not pretty." They break houses. "Arisa never beat her sister though." Rin added.

"Shut up." Arisa yelled, causing us to laugh even more, even the boys started laughing.

"Wow, I can't imagine Arisa losing a fight." Hatsuharu said. Arisa grumbled some more before going back to eating, not looking at us.

"Miss Honda." I looked at Yuki. "This Tani, she gave you the candy right?" Oh yeah, about that. "What It wasn't candy right?"

I nodded. "Tani works as a biologist for a science department in New York. She actually helped create most of the drugs out there."

"So she gave you drugs?"

Rin chuckled. "No dumbie, you see, Tani made these pills." She took hers out to show them. It was a small white tablet. "They help us not turn into our Zodiac animals when we are hugged."

The boys stared at us with disbelief. "You had pills to stop you from transforming?"

I laughed nervously, scratching my head. "Yes."

He was glaring at us with frustration. "That's how you haven't been turning, you had pills?"

"Yes we have pills, does that register through your thick head." Rin insulted him. He glared at her, which she mimicked.

"That's incredible; we never knew there was such a thing to stop the transformation." Yuki said.

"Tani makes them in secret; we were surprised they actually work." Hana replied.

"I'm scared of your family." Kyo muttered.

"You should be, our family is extremely dangerous, each one of us has a power." Rin said in a threatening, teasing voice.

"Except for Tani." Arisa added with a smile. Tani didn't need a power, she was brilliantly smart and a good fighter. We use her for mostly everything.

"Sure she does, she has the power to kick your ass." Arisa screamed, jumped up and tackled Rin. They began fighting. Thankfully we were surrounded by trees so no one could see this. "Annoying isn't it?" Hana sighed as Rin landed one in Arisa's gut, which she replied with a punch in the face. The boys stared with fear. "Shouldn't we stop them?"

I shrugged. "Why bother, you'll just end up getting hurt." Our whole family learned that when two are fighting, you never interfere. It seemed like Arisa had the upper hand with her strength and speed, but Rin was smart, dodging her attacks. It was then Rin reached up and grabbed her forehead. An electrical shock appeared before Arisa flew backwards, landing on the ground. "Rin." I yelled, running to Arisa. "What did you erase?"

Rin smirked as we watched Arisa get up. "Huh, what's going on? Why am I on the ground? What just happened?" Rin erased her memory of the fight they just had. When Arisa saw Rin smirking, she had a pretty good guess what happened. "Hey you dragon, I told you not to erase my memory ever again, what did she erase?"

I smiled. "You two just fought after she said Tani could beat you up."

Arisa glared. "That's cheating."

"Hey I need some type of protection with your power." Rin shrugged and sat down with the unamused Hana and the fearful boys. I smiled at them. "Don't worry, this is normal. Rin is pretty good with controlling her power."

"Pretty good? More like I rock."

"We're just lucky that Rin can restore memories as well, seeing as she once erased all of Arisa's memories during a fight."

"What did you say?" Kyo asked as Arisa and I came back and sat down by them.

"I can erase memories, but I can also restore memories as well. It was a bitch mastering the part to erase certain memories but then to also restore them. I'm surprised you still remember your name Arisa." Rin chuckled.

I looked at the Sohmas as they took in information. They were starting to understand the depth of our power. I stared at Momiji, whose mother requested her memories erased since she rejected Momiji, would he want her memories back? "There's a lot you don't know about us Sohmas. You still need to learn the rest of our power, and even Tohru's." I glared at her, not wanting to go into my magic just yet.

Just then the bell rang. "To class we go." Rin cheered, grabbing Kyo by the arm and running, could it be that, Rin had a crush on Kyo? Just then, she almost looked like Kagura.

"Shall we?" I turned to see Yuki holding out his hand. I nodded and grabbed it as he helped me stand up and we walked together. Sohmas and Tanakas.


	13. Chapter 13

YUKI'S POV

We were all shocked to hear the new information about the four Tanakas. To erase someone's memories and bring it back, Hatori could not even do that. And creating a pill to stop the transformation, who knew such thing was possible? I was more interested in Tohru's power, magick. She glared at Rin for mentioning it, so it makes me wonder how powerful was Tohru?

"Yuki?" I turned to Momiji. School was over, and we were all on our way back home; Hatsuharu, Momiji, Hana, and Arisa were tagging along. "Do you think, it's possible, for Rin to give my mother her memories back?" Poor kid; even though he hides it, he still wants his mom.

"I don't know, maybe discuss this with Rin." It was a bad idea. His mother wanted her memories erased, if we return them, she might go crazy and hate Momiji even more. He nodded and was quiet the whole was there.

"My my, this is a lot of kids." Shigure said as he watched us walk in one by one.

We all said hello and sat around the table as Shigure got up and headed to his office, most likely to work on his manuscript that was due yesterday.

"Um, Rin." Momiji started with a timid face.

"Yes Momiji?"

"Well, I was wondering if there was a time limit on your powers. Could you, restore someone's memory who's was erased a long time ago?" Tohru frowned, knowing what he was asking, as did the three of us.

"Yeah, I've once given the memories of an 80 year old when he was 20. Why do you ask, you want me to give someone their memory back?" Momiji nodded. "My mom."

Rin looked sympathetic. "Why did her memory get erased?"

Momiji looked to the ground. "Well, she didn't like that I was a part of the Zodiac, and didn't want to remember it." He tried to say it without making his mom look like the bad-guy. But Rin saw through his words; his mother rejected him for being what he is. "I won't do it."

Momiji looked shocked. "Why, why not?"

"Momiji, your mom does not want to remember you, if I give her her memory back, how do you think she will react?" Sheesh Rin, had to be mean about it.

I looked at Momiji to see him crying. "But it'll be better, I'm older, I can help her understand."

"No you can't." Rin slammed her fist on the table. "I have given back someone's memory after they asked to have them erased. It was horrible. The mom hated her daughter even more since she remembered him that she ended up killing herself. Her daughter fell into a deep depression and till this day she still has sorrow in her eyes so I will not give your mother back her memory, I won't put anyone through that." Arisa put her arm over Rin's shoulder to calm her down; Momiji stopped crying and was no lightly sobbing. It was then I noticed Tohru look at Hana with a worried look. Hana stood up and walked around to kneel in front of Momiji.

"You have to understand Momiji. It is not something that you can think by yourself; you have to look at all the options and try to feel what the other person is feeling, and how this will affect them." She laughed softly. "If I had learned that before, then maybe things would not have turned out as they had today."

Momiji gasped, as did the rest of us, except for the Tanakas, whose heads were down. "Yes, my mother rejected me and had her memory erased by the last dragon. When I was 10 and found out what Rin could do, I asked her if she could give my mom her memories back, which she agreed. It was horrible, something I should not have done and I do regret it. It is sad in this situation, but you have to remember that everything happens for a reason, and you still have a family and friends here that loves you."

Momiji smiled and hugged Hana when there was two 'poof' sounds. On the floor were two rabbits: yellow Momiji, and a white one, which was Hana. "You haven't been taking your pills." Arisa accused.

"No one tries to hug me." The rabbit Hana replied. The girls chuckled, as did the rest of us, and watched Hana take her paw and rub Momiji's head, making him laugh.

"I'm starving, Hana, hurry up and change back so we can help Tohru make some food." Rin said, smiling. Tohru picked up Hana and her clothes and ran out, coming back in a few minutes later with Hana as a human. Momiji turned back as the girls went into the kitchen.

"Don't make a mess in there." Kyo shouted.

"Shut it Kyo, we all know how to cook so it is impossible..." "Rin, watch out." The next thing we heard was a loud crash followed by a "Damn it."

"They so know how to cook." Hatsuharu said sarcastically, making the rest of us laugh.


	14. Chapter 14

TANI'S POV

Those damn girls always have to cause trouble. I was on my way to Haruki's office, worrying. Does he know about my contact with Rin? Did Taro find Tohru? That would be very bad. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." His rough voice said as I opened the door. "Ah, Tani, please have a seat." I sat down in front of his desk. A troubled look was on his face. "Haruki, what's wrong?" I then noticed Taro standing in the corner, glaring at the ground, what was going on?

"It seems as if Tohru has been found." I gasped so he did find her. He couldn't have started the battle yet since Taro was here. "And more disturbing, she apparently is backed up by Arisa, Hana, and Rin."

"But, Rin is supposed to be in China." I tried to sound surprised.

It worked, as he was shaking his head. "The stupid dragon lied." He then stared at me. "Tani, I called you here inform you that when we arrive in Japan, things will get messy as there is another family there with the curse, the Sohmas." I wasn't surprised as Rin told me all about them, but Haruki doesn't know that. "Tohru is living with three of them."

"Are you serious, how will the two live together?"

"I don't know, it may be chaos, if they don't keep to themselves. Taro also informed the school the younger ones will go to has four Sohmas, as well as Tohru, Arisa, Hana, and Rin." The way he said Tohru's name, it was full of despair.

"Haruki, does it bother you that Tohru is with the Sohmas." From what I heard, she was happier there.

He glared. "If she wants to abandon her family, that's fine by mean, but we still will keep up with our traditions, therefore, the battle will begin the moment we arrive. Taro knows where to find her, and once he does, it will begin."

I wanted to tell him no, that Tohru did not deserve this, especially after losing her mom, but I held my tongue, fear that Haruki would punish me. "That is all, you may leave." I nodded and stood up, leaving, but stayed by the door to hear them talking.

"So how about that Taro, your mother is dead, how do you feel?" That bastard, asking Taro such thing.

"Nothing at all father, she left us and was never a mother to me." Taro said in an emotionless voice. Poor Taro, Haruki turned him against his own mother, just so he could train him.

"Good, now are you ready for the battle with Tohru. When you suddenly appeared here must mean her power has gotten stronger."

"Nonsense father, I can still beat her and become a part of the family."

I heard Haruki smirk. "Excellent, now remember, kill her fast, you still have the Sohmas to go after." What, he planned to destroy the Sohmas?

"Yes father." I ran to my room and began packing. I had to get up there, to warn them all. "Tani, what are you doing?" I jumped as Takuya wandered in my room. "Where are you going? Are you going to Japan? To warn Tohru and Rin and Arisa and Hana? Can I come?"

I stared at him, before sighing and nodded, remembering he was my responsibility. "Hurry up and pack, we are leaving in ten minutes." He came back with a red suitcase and we snuck out to the cars and drove to the airport, most likely the alarms went off as we left the gate. Hold on you guys, I'm coming.


	15. Chapter 15

KYO'S POV

"I'm sensing strange electrical vibes, the same ones our family gives off." Hana announced after school; we all headed to the park; Hatsuharu and Momiji went home.

"One of our family, is it Taro?" She shook her head. "Great, another member is here, I hope it's Rikuto, I really want to beat him." Arisa said cheerfully, I wonder who Rikuto was.

"Nope, not at all," a voice crackled from behind. Before we had time to turn, a fist came out of nowhere, colliding with Arisa's face, sending her across the park. "Hahaha, letting your guard down I see."

There stood a woman, tall woman, with long, messy black hair in a ponytail. Her eyes were a deep green and she smirked at Arisa through her glasses. "Tani." Tohru gasped, this was Tani.

"You damn bitch, what the hell was that for." Arisa yelled, shaking her fists in the air.

"I had to teach you a lesson, don't you know you never let your guard down." Tani crackled again; it was sort of scaring me.

"Damn you." Arisa ran at Tani, ready to punch her until Tani dodged and with one kick to the head, kicked Arisa so she was face down in the sand. "Loser." Tani stuck her tongue out, holding her left hand up in an L shape. She then turned to us. "Tohru, oh Tohru." What, the hell? She ran up and hugged Tohru. "Oh Tohru, I have missed you so much." Her mood swings, she was almost like Kagura. And she was the rooster? I then noticed Tohru was trying to break free.

"Hey you crazy lady, can't you see she can't breathe." I yelled storming over to her. I was about to yell again when she looked at me with this devilish smirk. Before I could move, she kicked me in the stomach, sending me flying. "I CAN DO WHAT I WANT YOU STUPID LITTLE BOY." I landed in the sand; this chick was crazy.

"Tohru, Tohru." A boy yelled. Up came a boy with short brown hair, looking at least Momiji's age. "Hey Takuya." The two hugged.

"I'm so glad to see you again." He then looked at Yuki and I. "You're the Sohmas right? The ones like us?" Guess word is getting around in their family.

"Yes I'm Yuki and this is Kyo." Yuki introduced us.

"Hey rat, I could introduce myself." I snapped; he looked unamused.

Takuya gasped. "So you're the rat, that's awesome, which means." He pointed at me. "You must be the cat."

"Yeah, what of it?"

"I'm so glad to meet you." Takuya yelled, jumping on me, latching around my neck. "Hey you brat, let go."

"Takuya, let go of the kitty." I turned to glare at Tani as she smirked.

"What are you doing here Tani?" Rin asked. Just then Tani's smirk went down as she looked at Rin with a serious face. "It's about Haruki."

"What about him?" Tohru asked, grabbing Takuya.

"I overheard him telling Taro that he was planning on attacking the Sohmas." Yuki and I gasped; an attack on our family?

We took the two back to our house, where Shigure began drooling over Tani. Arisa noticed it and punched him in the head. "That's my sister pervert." They were sisters, same temper.

"So you're saying Haruki plans on Taro killing Tohru and attacking our main house?" Shigure asked after Tani explained everything.

"Yes, he is coming up here next week and once he arrives he plans for the battle." She turned to Tohru. "You must be ready for when he attacks. Haruki won't stop until the two of you fight."

Tohru nodded. "I understand." I was afraid for her; I didn't want her to fight, especially not to the death. I noticed Yuki having a hard time accepting this fate for Tohru. He tries to hide it but I can tell when his face scrunches with concern and fear. "Tani, you and Takuya, you will be in trouble with Haruki. He will punish you."

Tani shrugged. "What can he do to me? He needs me." She said that as a way to scare us. "Haruki doesn't like to admit it but he is dying and the pills I make save his life. Luckily, I brought all my ingredients here so he cannot make his own." She laughed at the end. I looked at Tohru's face to see she was slightly sad from hearing that, but hid it. "And don't worry about me Tohru, I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself." Takuya said proudly, standing up.

"You're a hyper boy, what animal are you."

He gave a sly smile. "It's a secret." The girls rolled their eyes. "Oh just tell them." Rin said.

Takuya smiled and shook his head. "Nope." He sat back down, now I was curious to know his animal. "So, where will you be staying?" Hana asked.

Tani smiled. "With Arisa of course."

"What? No way, I live in a single room apartment and Hana is already taking up the couch." Arisa argued.

"I am your sister so you can make room." Tani yelled.

"You can find a nice hotel."

"Is that anyway to treat your sister who just flew across an ocean to warn you?"

"I don't care." I stopped to listen to notice the girls and Takuya scoot back and Tohru opened to the door towards the backyard. "I would move." Hana suggested. We did the same thing. Just then Tani punched Arisa, sending her into the backyard with her following. "I am your sister and you should be nicer." She said during each punch. They fought for a minute before Arisa's face was once again in the ground and Tani sat on her, crackling that same laugh. "This was fun. I am touched by your offer to live with you for the moment, but Takuya and I already checked in to a hotel 10 minutes away from here." I stared at her with disbelief. She already had a place to stay, and yet she fought Arisa.

"Damn you." Arisa grumbled.

"Hey, how are you guys doing with your pills, I know I sent some a week ago but I didn't send a lot." Tani asked, going into a state of calm. She was creeping me out.

"I may need some more." Tohru admitted. I forgot they took pills.

"No problem Tohru dear, how about you guys?" It took me a second to realize she was talking to us. "What?"

She sighed. "Do you guys want some pills? It stops the transformation for one day, so if anyone hugs you, you won't turn." The pill to make us normal? "Oh that would be wonderful my sweet girl." Shigure said, standing up and going close to Tani with his stupid googly eyes. Tani must have noticed and freaked out because she kicked him in the head. "Alright then, I'll bring some more tomorrow. Now Arisa, make me dinner." She sat down and folded her arms, smirking at Arisa, who was busy mumbling cuss words as she, Tohru, Rin, and Hana went into the kitchen. "It's good to see those girls together." Tani said.

"They are all best friends." Shigure commented.

"No, not friends, almost like sisters." She turned to us. "If you don't know, Tohru's zodiac came when she was nine, but the others came when they were four. The others were always sad, and stayed away from people, as Haruki taught them, but here comes Tohru who knew about the curse and still wanted to be their friend. She brought out the good in each other them, even helped Hana deal with her depression, she was the glue that held them together. It was hard for her, being Haruki's child and the twin to the cat, but she managed to be friends with them. And when Tohru was discovered to be the rat, they were there for her." I never knew this. "Arisa was the first to break away. Arisa's father was Haruki's older brother. Arisa and I are half-sisters, having only the same dad. My mother was his mistress. Our father was afraid that Arisa's mother could not conceive, and he wanted a child so he hooked up with my mother, who was a maid in the house. She had me and all was revealed; Arisa's mother stay with our dad when seven years later it turned out her mother was pregnant with Arisa. When she had her, her mother went into a depression as dad was focused on me since I was founded out to be the rooster, until Arisa was three. When he found out she was the boar he spent more time with her, teaching her all he knew and how to live. He introduced us when Arisa was four and I was 11. Arisa and I do love each other, as I grew fonder of her and her of me. We irritate each other, that's all. Being the boar and having incredible strength and speed, it was in her nature to fight. So as her sister, I made it my nature as well. Her mother didn't like seeing us fight and when she was seven, she figured she had enough and left without one word. Arisa was crushed, even I couldn't help her, but Tohru could. She brought a smile back to her face and the fight back. Tohru even helped her pull pranks on me." She laughed. "Then my mother died when I was 18. I went to college in Washington D.C. and became extremely smart; they called me a prodigy. When I returned I found out my dad took Arisa away to Tokyo and ended up in jail for a fight. I flew out there to find Arisa in a gang, living on her own. I tried to talk some sense into her but she wouldn't listen, until this woman named Kyoko appeared." Tohru's mother. "I remembered seeing her as Haruki's wife, so it surprised me when I saw her as a big gangster. She ended up quitting, and got Arisa to quit, with the help of Tohru of course. I moved back to New York and lived within the Tanaka walls four years ago."

"Hana broke free next, leaving with her father after the death of her mother. He remarried and had a son. She met up with Arisa and then the two met up with Tohru. And Rin, well, she's complicated."

"How so?" What happened with Rin?

"Hey, I know that look; you're talking about us aren't you." Arisa demanded to know, pointing her finger at Tani.

"Why the fuck should I tell you, go finish my food." Arisa was about to say something when Rin covered her mouth and pulled her back in to the kitchen. What happened to Rin? We all sat down and ate dinner, talking to our guests. Takuya finally told us what animal he was; the snake. Yuki couldn't help but laugh. We also found out Takuya's power is to turn invisible, which he did a few times. It looked cool minus the fact his clothes were still showing.

"Tani said she's going to try and make an outfit to disappear with me." He cheered while Tani shrugged. We also learned more about Tani; she really was a genius. She first made the pill when she was 20, starting when she was 19. She helped make many drugs such as birth control and cold medicine; when she was 21 she helped out with 40 drugs. She even wrote a book that is bestseller in America; which Shigure was praising her for as a fellow author.

"Thanks for the dinner, it wasn't so bad surprisingly." Tani complimented/insulted, looking at Arisa. She growled. "Alright Takuya, let's be on our way."

"Awww, but I want to stay with Kyo." Takuya whined, grabbing my arm. "Hey, get off." Why did this kid like me so much?

"We'll see him tomorrow, it is Saturday." The way she said that made me want to crawl under the table. "Who says we'll be seeing you?" Arisa mumbled.

Tani turned to her and then kicked her. "BECAUSE I'M YOUR SISTER THAT'S WHY." After that the two left.

"Sorry about them, our family is, eccentric." Tohru laughed.

"Not at all Miss Honda, it was quite interesting." Yuki replied smiling.

"Yeah right, your family is psychotic." I thought out loud. Next thing I know Rin and Arisa are jumping on me, punching me. "How dare you say that about our family." The yelled in unison. Why do I get myself into this?

"Arisa, we should be going home now." Hana said, standing up. Arisa nodded and got off me, Rin did too.

"Bye guys." Tohru waved as the two disappeared out the door. Shigure went to bed as well, leaving the four of us around the dining room. Rin smiled and tugged on Tohru. "Tohru, let's play a game."

"OK, what game?" Rin whispered in her ear which made her laugh. What was it? "Hey Kyo, want to play?"

"Play what?' I asked. "You have to stand up, so stand up." I stared at her suspiciously as I slowly stood up. She grabbed my arm and pulled me to a side of the table; the opposite side of Yuki and Tohru who sat down by him. "Alright, you ready to play?" Rin asked, putting her hands together.

"Whatever." I wanted to know this game, I didn't trust her.

She smiled. "OK, ready, now, hug the cat." Rin yelled, leaping for me. I stared with fear and tried to run away but she already had her arms around me and then poof, I was a cat. "What the hell was that for?" I hissed.

Rin didn't seem fazed as she picked me up and tossed me in the air. "What a pretty pretty cat."

"Put me down Rin." I tried to get away but she then hugged me, holding me to her. I then noticed Tohru and Yuki laughing; Tohru was looking at Yuki. "OK Tohru, it's your turn, hug the rat." With that Tohru wrapped her arms around Yuki, changing him into a rat. Great, we were at the mercy of two girls. I could tell Yuki was thinking the same thing as Tohru picked him up.

When is Tani coming with those pills?


	16. Chapter 16

KYO'S POV

"I'm sensing strange electrical vibes, the same ones our family gives off." Hana announced after school; we all headed to the park; Hatsuharu and Momiji went home.

"One of our family, is it Taro?" She shook her head. "Great, another member is here, I hope it's Rikuto, I really want to beat him." Arisa said cheerfully, I wonder who Rikuto was.

"Nope, not at all," a voice crackled from behind. Before we had time to turn, a fist came out of nowhere, colliding with Arisa's face, sending her across the park. "Hahaha, letting your guard down I see."

There stood a woman, tall woman, with long, messy black hair in a ponytail. Her eyes were a deep green and she smirked at Arisa through her glasses. "Tani." Tohru gasped, this was Tani.

"You damn bitch, what the hell was that for." Arisa yelled, shaking her fists in the air.

"I had to teach you a lesson, don't you know you never let your guard down." Tani crackled again; it was sort of scaring me.

"Damn you." Arisa ran at Tani, ready to punch her until Tani dodged and with one kick to the head, kicked Arisa so she was face down in the sand. "Loser." Tani stuck her tongue out, holding her left hand up in an L shape. She then turned to us. "Tohru, oh Tohru." What, the hell? She ran up and hugged Tohru. "Oh Tohru, I have missed you so much." Her mood swings, she was almost like Kagura. And she was the rooster? I then noticed Tohru was trying to break free.

"Hey you crazy lady, can't you see she can't breathe." I yelled storming over to her. I was about to yell again when she looked at me with this devilish smirk. Before I could move, she kicked me in the stomach, sending me flying. "I CAN DO WHAT I WANT YOU STUPID LITTLE BOY." I landed in the sand; this chick was crazy.

"Tohru, Tohru." A boy yelled. Up came a boy with short brown hair, looking at least Momiji's age. "Hey Takuya." The two hugged.

"I'm so glad to see you again." He then looked at Yuki and I. "You're the Sohmas right? The ones like us?" Guess word is getting around in their family.

"Yes I'm Yuki and this is Kyo." Yuki introduced us.

"Hey rat, I could introduce myself." I snapped; he looked unamused.

Takuya gasped. "So you're the rat, that's awesome, which means." He pointed at me. "You must be the cat."

"Yeah, what of it?"

"I'm so glad to meet you." Takuya yelled, jumping on me, latching around my neck. "Hey you brat, let go."

"Takuya, let go of the kitty." I turned to glare at Tani as she smirked.

"What are you doing here Tani?" Rin asked. Just then Tani's smirk went down as she looked at Rin with a serious face. "It's about Haruki."

"What about him?" Tohru asked, grabbing Takuya.

"I overheard him telling Taro that he was planning on attacking the Sohmas." Yuki and I gasped; an attack on our family?

We took the two back to our house, where Shigure began drooling over Tani. Arisa noticed it and punched him in the head. "That's my sister pervert." They were sisters, same temper.

"So you're saying Haruki plans on Taro killing Tohru and attacking our main house?" Shigure asked after Tani explained everything.

"Yes, he is coming up here next week and once he arrives he plans for the battle." She turned to Tohru. "You must be ready for when he attacks. Haruki won't stop until the two of you fight."

Tohru nodded. "I understand." I was afraid for her; I didn't want her to fight, especially not to the death. I noticed Yuki having a hard time accepting this fate for Tohru. He tries to hide it but I can tell when his face scrunches with concern and fear. "Tani, you and Takuya, you will be in trouble with Haruki. He will punish you."

Tani shrugged. "What can he do to me? He needs me." She said that as a way to scare us. "Haruki doesn't like to admit it but he is dying and the pills I make save his life. Luckily, I brought all my ingredients here so he cannot make his own." She laughed at the end. I looked at Tohru's face to see she was slightly sad from hearing that, but hid it. "And don't worry about me Tohru, I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself." Takuya said proudly, standing up.

"You're a hyper boy, what animal are you."

He gave a sly smile. "It's a secret." The girls rolled their eyes. "Oh just tell them." Rin said.

Takuya smiled and shook his head. "Nope." He sat back down, now I was curious to know his animal. "So, where will you be staying?" Hana asked.

Tani smiled. "With Arisa of course."

"What? No way, I live in a single room apartment and Hana is already taking up the couch." Arisa argued.

"I am your sister so you can make room." Tani yelled.

"You can find a nice hotel."

"Is that anyway to treat your sister who just flew across an ocean to warn you?"

"I don't care." I stopped to listen to notice the girls and Takuya scoot back and Tohru opened to the door towards the backyard. "I would move." Hana suggested. We did the same thing. Just then Tani punched Arisa, sending her into the backyard with her following. "I am your sister and you should be nicer." She said during each punch. They fought for a minute before Arisa's face was once again in the ground and Tani sat on her, crackling that same laugh. "This was fun. I am touched by your offer to live with you for the moment, but Takuya and I already checked in to a hotel 10 minutes away from here." I stared at her with disbelief. She already had a place to stay, and yet she fought Arisa.

"Damn you." Arisa grumbled.

"Hey, how are you guys doing with your pills, I know I sent some a week ago but I didn't send a lot." Tani asked, going into a state of calm. She was creeping me out.

"I may need some more." Tohru admitted. I forgot they took pills.

"No problem Tohru dear, how about you guys?" It took me a second to realize she was talking to us. "What?"

She sighed. "Do you guys want some pills? It stops the transformation for one day, so if anyone hugs you, you won't turn." The pill to make us normal? "Oh that would be wonderful my sweet girl." Shigure said, standing up and going close to Tani with his stupid googly eyes. Tani must have noticed and freaked out because she kicked him in the head. "Alright then, I'll bring some more tomorrow. Now Arisa, make me dinner." She sat down and folded her arms, smirking at Arisa, who was busy mumbling cuss words as she, Tohru, Rin, and Hana went into the kitchen. "It's good to see those girls together." Tani said.

"They are all best friends." Shigure commented.

"No, not friends, almost like sisters." She turned to us. "If you don't know, Tohru's zodiac came when she was nine, but the others came when they were four. The others were always sad, and stayed away from people, as Haruki taught them, but here comes Tohru who knew about the curse and still wanted to be their friend. She brought out the good in each other them, even helped Hana deal with her depression, she was the glue that held them together. It was hard for her, being Haruki's child and the twin to the cat, but she managed to be friends with them. And when Tohru was discovered to be the rat, they were there for her." I never knew this. "Arisa was the first to break away. Arisa's father was Haruki's older brother. Arisa and I are half-sisters, having only the same dad. My mother was his mistress. Our father was afraid that Arisa's mother could not conceive, and he wanted a child so he hooked up with my mother, who was a maid in the house. She had me and all was revealed; Arisa's mother stay with our dad when seven years later it turned out her mother was pregnant with Arisa. When she had her, her mother went into a depression as dad was focused on me since I was founded out to be the rooster, until Arisa was three. When he found out she was the boar he spent more time with her, teaching her all he knew and how to live. He introduced us when Arisa was four and I was 11. Arisa and I do love each other, as I grew fonder of her and her of me. We irritate each other, that's all. Being the boar and having incredible strength and speed, it was in her nature to fight. So as her sister, I made it my nature as well. Her mother didn't like seeing us fight and when she was seven, she figured she had enough and left without one word. Arisa was crushed, even I couldn't help her, but Tohru could. She brought a smile back to her face and the fight back. Tohru even helped her pull pranks on me." She laughed. "Then my mother died when I was 18. I went to college in Washington D.C. and became extremely smart; they called me a prodigy. When I returned I found out my dad took Arisa away to Tokyo and ended up in jail for a fight. I flew out there to find Arisa in a gang, living on her own. I tried to talk some sense into her but she wouldn't listen, until this woman named Kyoko appeared." Tohru's mother. "I remembered seeing her as Haruki's wife, so it surprised me when I saw her as a big gangster. She ended up quitting, and got Arisa to quit, with the help of Tohru of course. I moved back to New York and lived within the Tanaka walls four years ago."

"Hana broke free next, leaving with her father after the death of her mother. He remarried and had a son. She met up with Arisa and then the two met up with Tohru. And Rin, well, she's complicated."

"How so?" What happened with Rin?

"Hey, I know that look; you're talking about us aren't you." Arisa demanded to know, pointing her finger at Tani.

"Why the fuck should I tell you, go finish my food." Arisa was about to say something when Rin covered her mouth and pulled her back in to the kitchen. What happened to Rin? We all sat down and ate dinner, talking to our guests. Takuya finally told us what animal he was; the snake. Yuki couldn't help but laugh. We also found out Takuya's power is to turn invisible, which he did a few times. It looked cool minus the fact his clothes were still showing.

"Tani said she's going to try and make an outfit to disappear with me." He cheered while Tani shrugged. We also learned more about Tani; she really was a genius. She first made the pill when she was 20, starting when she was 19. She helped make many drugs such as birth control and cold medicine; when she was 21 she helped out with 40 drugs. She even wrote a book that is bestseller in America; which Shigure was praising her for as a fellow author.

"Thanks for the dinner, it wasn't so bad surprisingly." Tani complimented/insulted, looking at Arisa. She growled. "Alright Takuya, let's be on our way."

"Awww, but I want to stay with Kyo." Takuya whined, grabbing my arm. "Hey, get off." Why did this kid like me so much?

"We'll see him tomorrow, it is Saturday." The way she said that made me want to crawl under the table. "Who says we'll be seeing you?" Arisa mumbled.

Tani turned to her and then kicked her. "BECAUSE I'M YOUR SISTER THAT'S WHY." After that the two left.

"Sorry about them, our family is, eccentric." Tohru laughed.

"Not at all Miss Honda, it was quite interesting." Yuki replied smiling.

"Yeah right, your family is psychotic." I thought out loud. Next thing I know Rin and Arisa are jumping on me, punching me. "How dare you say that about our family." The yelled in unison. Why do I get myself into this?

"Arisa, we should be going home now." Hana said, standing up. Arisa nodded and got off me, Rin did too.

"Bye guys." Tohru waved as the two disappeared out the door. Shigure went to bed as well, leaving the four of us around the dining room. Rin smiled and tugged on Tohru. "Tohru, let's play a game."

"OK, what game?" Rin whispered in her ear which made her laugh. What was it? "Hey Kyo, want to play?"

"Play what?' I asked. "You have to stand up, so stand up." I stared at her suspiciously as I slowly stood up. She grabbed my arm and pulled me to a side of the table; the opposite side of Yuki and Tohru who sat down by him. "Alright, you ready to play?" Rin asked, putting her hands together.

"Whatever." I wanted to know this game, I didn't trust her.

She smiled. "OK, ready, now, hug the cat." Rin yelled, leaping for me. I stared with fear and tried to run away but she already had her arms around me and then poof, I was a cat. "What the hell was that for?" I hissed.

Rin didn't seem fazed as she picked me up and tossed me in the air. "What a pretty pretty cat."

"Put me down Rin." I tried to get away but she then hugged me, holding me to her. I then noticed Tohru and Yuki laughing; Tohru was looking at Yuki. "OK Tohru, it's your turn, hug the rat." With that Tohru wrapped her arms around Yuki, changing him into a rat. Great, we were at the mercy of two girls. Yuki was thinking the same thing as Tohru picked him up.

When is Tani coming with those pills?

"And this won't kill us right?" Kyo asked for the millionth time, holding the little tablet in his right hand.

"Stop being a baby and just take it." Arisa replied. Kyo glared and popped the pill in his mouth, swallowing it. "It tastes like strawberries."

"Of course, the chemicals alone give off a nasty taste, so strawberries help it go down." Tani replied.

Kyo's hands went to his stomach. "Oh yeah, you may get a slight tingly feeling in your stomach, it will go away soon." We waited until Kyo let his hands rest. "OK, now what."

Rin walked over to him, smiling, but slightly blushing. "We test it out." And she hugged him. She stayed hugging him for the ten seconds and Kyo was still a human. "It worked." Yuki exclaimed.

"Awesome, now let go of me Rin." Kyo said, pushing Rin off. I noticed her face fell into a slight frown as she walked away. I wonder what's wrong with her.

"Here you go." Tani gave Yuki and Shigure a pill. "Now for one day you guys will not transform even if someone hugs you." Yuki and Shigure took the pill, doing what Kyo was doing. "Good."

"Kyo Kyo, let's play a game." Takuya asked jumping up and down in front of him.

"No, scram."

"KKKKYYYYOOO." I guess we never told him that when Takuya had another power; the power to be annoying. "KKKKKYYYYOOOO please."

"Fine already." Kyo yelled in frustration.

"Knock knock." We turned to see Kisa, and Momiji along with Hatori. "Hi sissy."

"Are they a part of your family?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah, that's Kisa, Momiji, and Hatori." Takuya smiled and jumped away from Kyo and in front of Momiji. "Are you 15?"

"Yeah I am."

"Awesome me too, then I could play with you instead." Momiji looked shocked but smiled. "Sure."

"Takuya, sit." Tani ordered, pointing at the ground in front of her. Takuya pouted and sat down where she pointe; for a 15 year old, he sure was still a kid.

"I see more of Tohru's relatives are here." Hatori pointed out.

"Yes, this here is Takuya, the snake of their family, and that is Tani, the rooster of the family." Shigure introduced.

Hatori stared at Tani as she did back, smirking. "Well, Hatori Sohma, isn't this a surprise."

"Yes it is Tani Tanaka." Wait, they know each other?

"How do you know him Tani?" Arisa asked.

"I went to New York to their medical lab for research." Hatori answered.

"Yeah, dumbshit over there had to act like he knew everything and we were doing everything wrong." She turned to us. "It was him who almost discovered our pill." We gasped; remembering Tani's story of the man who saw her make the pill and would have ratted her out, but he left the same day.

"I was there for research, not my fault everything you touched was messing up."

"What did you say?" Uh oh, Tani don't get mad. "By the way, what was the pill you were making?"

She smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She then grabbed me, since I was closest to her, and pushed me to the side. Before I fell Yuki caught me. It was then I realized I was hugging him and since he took the pill, he didn't turn.

Hatori's eyes went wide. "That's right Sohma, I, Tani Tanaka, have created the pill to stop Zodiac transformations."

"I didn't know there was such thing."

"Yeah well suck it up." Tani crackled as her ego grew.

Staring at the two I forgot I was still in Yuki's arms. I pulled away, blushing. "We should take you to Akito, seeing as we have a lot more information that he would like to know." All of us looked at him.

"Akito is your head?" Hatori nodded. "It may be best, Haruki is bringing you guys in to our problems."

"Tani?" "No, it's alright, they too have to prepare themselves." She sighed. "Let's go."


	17. Chapter 17

YUKI'S POV

"Does the Sohma house always feel this gloomy?" Takuya whispered to Momiji.

"Yeah, pretty much." Takuya grabbed Momiji's arm, scared.

"Wimp." Kyo muttered.

Right now we were walking into the main house; Shigure, Hatori, and Tani infront, Momiji, and Takuya after, then Arisa and Hana, then Tohru, Kisa, and Rin, then Kyo and I, have no clue how that happened. "What is going on Hatori, calling everyone in here?" Akito demanded as the rest of our family looked confused as they stared at Tani and Takuya. We sat down as The Tanakas once again sat in the middle, well, Tani was standing up with her hands on her hips. "So, you're Akito. You don't look that scary."

We gasped; no one has ever said that to Akito; everyone else was scared of him. Even Tohru looked at him with fear. "Tani."

"What?" She shrugged. "He's not. He also does not have a power." With that she sat down while the others stared at Akito, waiting for his next move.

Akito eyes were wide, having no one ever talk to him like that, but staring at his face for a while, he smirked. "I see, well, what is your name?" Woah, he got over that quick.

"Tani Tanaka and this is Takuya Tanaka." Takuya waved.

"And what animals are you?"

"I am the rooster while Takuya is the snake."

"Oh the snake, how marvelous." I glared, shut up Ayame.

"So what do we owe the pleasure of you here?"

Tani's face went serious. "I wanted to warn you that our family will be moving here next week, most likely on Monday." People started whispering. "Also, our head plans on attacking your family."

"I'd like to see them try." Hatsuharu yelled, holding up his fist.

"Settle down." Akito ordered and the turned to Tani. "Continue."

She nodded. "Right. It will not happen right away and they still are planning the attack, at this rate, it depends how the battle goes." She looked at Tohru, who frowned. Poor Tohru.

"The battle between the cat and the rat?" Ritsu asked shyly. Tohru smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Haruki wants the battle to happen before he attacks you."

"Why before?" I asked; I never remember them saying this.

Hana answered in her low voice. "Because Haruki knows that Tohru can kill him and ruin the plan." What?

Everyone started whispering. Tohru can kill Haruki. A million questions spun through my head. Why didn't she before? How can she kill him? Was it her magick? Is she that strong?

"Calm down you guy." Tohru stuttered, waving her hands in the air.

"But Tohru, if you can kill Haruki, why don't you?" Shigure asked.

Tohru looked down. "I may be able to kill Haruki, but, Taro can still kill me." Taro?

"Haruki trained Taro to be a killer since he was three. When Tohru became the rat, that first day she almost killed Haruki, so he trains Taro even harder just for Tohru. And as you saw, Taro is stronger than Tohru, but Tohru is more powerful, so the two cancel out." Tani explained. Taro's strength is equal to Tohru's power? I remember seeing Taro defeat Arisa, the one who was born to fight, but Tohru, I could not stand thinking about her going up against him.

"So we wait until Taro comes to fight." Akito suggested, wanting to come to some conclusion.

"Only thing we can do. But the fight can't happen unless Taro or Tohru shed blood from the other. So don't give Tohru a knife." Tani snickered, making the rest of them laugh while Tohru blushed and looked away. "Shut it Tani."

"That was hilarious though, Yumi was so mad it looked like her head was going to explode; it's a good thing she's the healer in the family." Rin chuckled. Yumi? Another mysterious member.

"Anything else you would like to share?" I could tell Akito was getting tired, he began drooping.

"Nope." Tani replied with a tight grin.

"I'm sure Akito would like to know the reason you can't transform." Hatori mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear and they agreed with him; Tani glared. "None of your damn business."

"And yet you still gave some away." Tani growled before turning away; Akito looked interested. "Oh, well, Tani made these pills that allow us to not transform for one day. But once you have taken the pill for a long time, you don't need to take it as much. See me, one week since I've taken the pill and nothing." Takuya said.

"Shut up Takuya." Tani replied but everyone heard and was bombarding her with questions. "It really works? How do you make it? Can we have some?"

"Leave me alone, I don't have enough to make pills for all of you. I need to get more ingredients, which the girls will help me with." She smirked.

"You wish." Arisa said; causing Tani to glare and the rest of the girls to laugh.

"Well..cough..then…cough…I..cough…want..cough..to..cough cough." Akito tried to say but kept coughing.

"Akito needs rest, this meeting is adjourned." Hatori announced, taking Akito out of the room. Everyone, and I mean everyone, went outside to continue talking. Takuya was with Momiji, Hatsuharu, Kisa, and Shiro. They were all laughing about something. Tani was with Ayame, Shigure, Kazuma, and Ritsu, currently talking with Kazuma about him breaking the curse. I was with the rest of us. So far Kagura was telling the girls how much she loved Kyo, which I happened to noticed Rin slightly glaring at her. Was it jealousy? Kyo was telling her to shut up and Tohru and I were laughing.

"My family is very weird." Tohru laughed. I couldn't argue with her there. "My family is weird too, so it's ok." She smiled; it looked adorable.

I could not help but remember what Kyo said to me that night: And I don't care if you and her are more alike. And then Rin had to come out and say love confessions. I wasn't confessing anything, though it is true, I wanted Tohru to be with me and not Kyo. "Yuki?" I turned to her. "You OK, you spaced out."

I smiled. "I'm fine Miss Honda." I looked back at Hana. "Miss Honda, might I ask a question?"

"What is it?"

"It's about your powers." I heard her gulp with nervousness. "I wanted to know, more about them." I looked at her; she was thinking before sighing and smiling. "OK, I'll tell you about them."

I smiled, ready to ask another question when something appeared from the corner of my eye, coming towards us. I grabbed Tohru and pushed her out of the way, both of us landing on the ground with her on top. "Oh my gosh, Yuki, are you alright?" She looked down at me with fear.

"I'm fine." I replied, looking back at the spot we were standing in. A small knife.

"Damn, and it would have been perfect too." We all turned and gasped as Taro stood with his feet together and hands in his pockets at the front of our gate. I glared, getting in front of Tohru as we stood up. "You can't protect." He then turned his look over and I saw he was staring at Tani and Takuya; Takuya went behind Momiji in fear. "You two are in a lot of trouble, joining her side."

"What are you doing here Taro?' Tani asked, getting in front of all of us.

Taro smirked; I felt Tohru grabbed my arm. "I heard what you were saying and it is true we are moving in Monday, but why not start the battle before, as a homecoming present for father." He took his left hand out of his pocket and extended the nails to sharp claws. "So how about it dear sister. Either you come out, or I kill everyone in my way."

I took another step, shielding Tohru, but she let go of my arm and walked in front, showing no emotion. "Miss Honda." I grabbed her arm. She turned, smiled slightly, and slide out of my grip, walking towards Taro, stopping right by Tani. "This is not our house Taro; we have no place to fight on other people's properties."

Taro laughed, making Tohru step back. "You think I care about laws?" He pointed one claw at her. "I want you dead, and I will make it happen." Tani growled, pushing Tohru back. "There's no way that will happen Taro." Tohru was pushed back even farther as Arisa and Rin got in front, ready to attack. Taro laughed harder at the sight. "You two can't defeat me, and Rin, why would you go up against me, you're fiancé?" What? Fiancé?

"Shut up Taro, I am no longer that so you can stop saying it. I hate you." And then Rin ran at him out of anger, her hand ready to grab his head. "Rin stop." Tani and Tohru shouted, even Kyo was yelling at her, but she didn't stop. Arisa began running after her; she too was going to try and fight. Taro smirked and right when they got close he took his claws and swung at them. Arisa luckily saw and grabbed Rin and jumped out of the way, landing on the ground a few feet away. "You idiots really think you can take me on?" He took his other hand out and it too grew sharp claws. "Let's see what you got." And he charged at them. "No Taro." Tani shouted, running to her sister, but we could tell she was not going to make it. Arisa and Rin we too shocked to move and none of us would get there fast enough. It all happened in slow motion; just as he was ready to attack, a purple light appeared. Everyone gasped at the one responsible. "To..Tohru."

Tohru had her hands up; the purple light was some type of shield. "Leave them alone." She yelled and then the light sent Taro flying back until he landed right by the gate. He growled when he stopped and touched his cheek, Tohru did the same. The girls gasped and we soon saw why. "Tohru no."

On the two's cheek was a small red line of blood. Tohru looked at her hand that had some blood and gasped, staring at the smiling Taro. "My work here is done." He turned. "And Tohru, I will be back. The battle has begun." And with that, he disappeared.


	18. Chapter 18

Tani, Takuya, and Rin were crying, Arisa was mumbling curse words while Hana was frowning. Just an hour ago Taro came back, and was going to attack Arisa and Rin until I stepped in, using magick, and we ended up cutting each other's cheek, signaling the battle has begun. I wanted them to stop crying, stop feeling sad. I knew this was going to happen, now I must worry about when Taro shows up again.

"What is the battle?" Yuki pleaded with sadness in his eyes. No, not Yuki, not Kyo, don't be sad for me.

"It is simple, kill the other person and don't die. The thing is that they can call time outs, take breaks, even go through a day normally, but it's a constant having to look over your shoulder. They will attack each other anywhere. One year the cat killed the rat while he was at college." I replied since no one else looked like they could. I knew Taro though; he was not going to attack right away. He would wait, maybe till Monday, and attack me when he thinks I'm not looking, A.K.A. school. I had to prepare to face him Monday

"Tohru?" I looked away, not ready to hear what Yuki had to say. "So I will make some dinner for us, are you staying over?" I asked as if nothing happened. Tani stared at me with shock but nodded. I went to make the food with the help of Hana, Arisa, and even Takuya. I wish they would not be sad for me. I already did not want to show them my tears.

YUKI'S POV

I watched Tohru, Arisa, Hana, and Takuya go into the kitchen. I was worried about Tohru; she was emotionless, trying to shake this off, but I could tell by her eyes. She was sad. She was scared.

"She won't show her emotions, she doesn't want us to worry, not even now, when we are supposed to be." Tani chuckled slightly as she wiped her tears. "She was always so selfless, not wanting to be trouble for people. She would watch everyone's back but hers. It's really irritating." I agree.

"Now what do we do?" Kyo asked, frustrated. He too agreed with her.

"We can't do anything but prepare for the outcome of the battle and the possibility of your house being attacked." The way she said it, it's like she was… "You doubt Miss Honda will win?" I could not believe this.

She frowned. "We were taught to never choose a side. Taro and Tohru will most likely be the strongest people to ever fight. Tohru may be good with her magick, but I know her, she won't use her powers to the extreme. Taro will do the opposite, and go full out; he may even bring out his true form if necessary." She coughed. "There is a chance that Tohru will not make it."

I slammed my fist on the table. "How can you say such things, Tohru is strong. She will win." Realizing I was standing up, I sat down and stared at my hands, not able to stare at their wide eyes.

"Dinner is ready." Tohru said as the four brought in our bowls. It was quiet, tense, as we were eating. No one said anything, and when we were done Rin decided to help Tohru do the dishes. After the four left after giving long hugs to Tohru. "Alright, I am going to take a shower and go to bed, goodnight." Tohru left, leaving us confused. It was then Rin started crying again. "She doesn't deserve this. Haruki and Taro are such assholes." She sobbed. The three of us looked and I pushed Kyo towards her. He glared but sat down next to her and tried to comfort her as I went upstairs. Somehow I knew Tohru was not taking a shower.

I was right. I walked up to her door and heard soft whimpers. Opening it, I was taken back as Tohru was sitting on the ground, leaning against her bed, staring at the ceiling, crying. "Miss Honda."

She looked at me surprised and began brushing away her tears. "Oh, Yuki, do you need anything?" Without answering I walked over and sat down by her, putting my arm over shoulders. "It's OK you know, to cry. You have very right."

She stared at me. "I didn't want people to see me." I brought her closer. "It's alright, it's healthy, to let it out."

We sat there for a few seconds until she did, putting her face in my chest, she began to cry, using my shirt to muffle the loud sobs. I held her to me, not wanting to let her go. I didn't know how long we sat there until she stopped crying; my shirt soaked. "I'm sorry, about the shirt." She said.

I laughed. "Do not worry about it Tohru." I heard her gasp. "What is it?"

"You called me Tohru." Yeah, so? She looked up and smiled. "I like it."

I smiled back. "Then I'll start calling you Tohru then." And I would. I was then I realized our faces were very close, would she, mind if I… "Yuki." I leaned back a bit. "Ye..yes?"

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Of course Mi…Tohru." She chuckled and kissed my cheek; I felt my cheeks burn. She then hugged me and then poof, I was a rat, but I wasn't the only one.

"I guess I need to take another pill." The rat Tohru sighed before smiling. "Yuki look, we are on the same level." I laughed with her. "I guess we are." I liked her look as a rat; as I was a purplish-white, she was a white with a black face and black paws, very unique.

"Damn it." We heard Kyo yell, guess the pill wore off him too.

"Oh, Yuki, we forgot to mention something." I turned to her. "Since you took the pill, the effects of the Zodiac last a bit longer afterwards for beginners."

"What does that mean?" And then suddenly there was another poof and I had to shut my eyes as Tohru changed back into a human. "It means, you are going to stay as a rat most likely until tomorrow morning." I was going to be a rat for the night, seriously?

She smiled, picked me up and got into bed, laying me down beside her. "Goodnight Yuki." She closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Tohru." I smiled and fell asleep; I wonder how the cat will take this?


	19. Chapter 19

KYO'S POV

Stupid rat, pushing me towards Rin as he walked upstairs, most likely to check on Tohru. I sighed and sat down next to Rin. Fiancé huh? That's what Taro said, and none of knows Rin's story, I was going to find out. "Rin?"

She peeked out, sniffling. "What?"

Oh great, what do I do. "Um, are you OK?" Guess that's a good start.

She nodded, sitting up and wiping her eyes. "I guess I get emotional when it comes to our family."

I felt bad. "You have every right to be. I haven't met all your family but it doesn't seem like they are fair at all."

"They really aren't." She sighed.

Now's a good time to ask. "Rin, at the house, Taro said you were his fiancé?"

She looked at me with sorrow and shook her head. "Yeah, I was, but I broke it off and he still has it in his head that it's still on."

"Why did you break it off?"

"Did you not see him out there?" I stayed silent, ready to ask my next question. "What's your story, with your family?"

She chuckled. "You are so nosy."

My mouth went wide. "What, no, I'm just, curious." I looked away, not wanting to see her.

"I became the dragon when I was three." I turned back as she stared at her hands. "My father hated me for that; he didn't want a child from the Zodiac to cause him stress. I found out my ability when I was four, erasing Arisa's mind actually." She chuckled. "She wanted to fight and I grabbed her head to get her off when a light appeared and she had no clue who she was. I freaked and kept holding on to her head until the light appeared and her memories came back. Her father saw and took me to Haruki. When my father found out it put him in a deeper depression and when I was five I learned about people rejecting members of the Zodiac, the same thing my father was doing. I still loved him and hated seeing him drunk, sad, and so, I erased his memories." I gasped, feeling sorry for her. Having to erase her own father's memories of her, that had to have been terrible. "It's alright; I have come to terms with it a long time to go. I had my mother; she adored me and was so fun to play with." She sighed. "It was when I was seven Haruki decided that Taro and I would wed without listening to my mother's protests. He favored Taro, the first-born son, and I apparently was a strong choice for a bride. At first I was OK with it, Taro was a good guy. And then Tohru became the rat, and he grew mean, thanks to Haruki, and always walked as if he was better than everyone else. If he wasn't training with Haruki, or going to school, he was beating up Tohru any chance he got. I hated him like this, so I told Haruki I did not want to marry him.

He got mad, slapping me, threatening me. Taro heard everything, and kept picking on me. Saying things like he owned me and I didn't have a choice." My fists clenched, this Taro was sure pissing me off. "At least I had Tohru. At first I hated her for being the rat, considering the rat does get some privileges just like the cat as it has been for years, but not Tohru. She had it harder than any of us, yet she always thought we were the ones that needed help. When her mother took her away, I was angry and yet happy. Angry for her leaving me here alone since Arisa and Hana left long before, but happy she escaped the battle then. My mother and I were miserable so we came up with an idea and Just two months ago we were able to leave. We told Haruki China; he knew it was communist and always thought that we wouldn't last; he wanted us to come crawling back to him. But we came here instead. I was hoping to see Hana and Arisa, but when I saw Tohru, I was happy. Thankful she was alive and well." She stopped, turning to me and smiling, which made me sort of blush. Why did she have to look at me like that? It was the same look as Kagura, but somehow different. "Mother left me here after hearing about Taro, insisting I go with her to Osaka with her to hide, but I told her I had to stay and defend Tohru and just wanted her away so she would not get hurt." So that's why Rin was here and not with her mother.

"As I said before, I hated you for being the cat. You acted like a jerk, but you are." She laughed as I glared. "But I soon saw you had a good side, something that was buried deep inside Taro, and I started warming up to you. But you still were a jerk." Keep calling me that, I'll show you a jerk.

I froze, mentally freaking out as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Thank you Kyo, for listening, and being a better cat." She whispered in my ear. I sighed, slowly hugging her back. Rin was different, something about her was, I don't know. She went through pain in her family, they all did, but Rin's story touched me the most, though Tohru was not far behind. It felt good, having Rin in my arms, wait, what? What was I saying? What is going on with me? What gave me the shivers was when she kissed my cheek and leaned back to smile at me, her arms still around my neck. What do I do, what do I do?

"Kyo?"

"Yeah?" I looked at her as I noticed her leaning in. I suddenly found myself leaning in as well. I thought I liked Tohru, I did, but, Rin, is something else, and I found myself wanting to kiss her when poof.

"Damn it." I shouted out of frustration. Of all the times for this to happen, it had to happen now. I turned and was shocked at Rin, who also transformed. "Great, my pill wore off, and Tani doesn't have anymore. I have to go get some from Tohru now." She grumbled. She wasn't like Hatori, who became a seahorse. She became an actual freaking dragon! She was about my size with a brown body. Her eyes were narrowed and black and she had red spikes on her back. "Not what you were expecting?" She asked, noticing me staring.

"I never have seen a dragon before." "What about Hatori?"

"He turns into a seahorse." And then she busted out laughing. "A seahorse, I feel so bad for him." Yup, poor Hatori. "Oh, Kyo, we didn't tell you this yet."

"What?" I shrieked as she popped back into a human, a naked human. "You could at least warn me before you change back." I cried, covering my eyes.

She chuckled. "Sorry." A few minutes she said I could open them. Hey, when was I going to change back? She picked me and my clothes up and walked upstairs until we entered her room. "What are you doing?"

"Do you want to sleep in your room?" Well duh. Hey, why haven't I changed back. "Oh yeah what I was going to tell you, you see, for newbies with the pill, the first time you transform after the pill wears off, you stay your animal for a lot longer than usual." What?

"How long." I yelled. She shrugged and tucked me in her bed, much to my resistance, and laid down beside me. "Calm down, it should wear off tomorrow." Tomorrow?

"Why didn't you say anything before?" I looked to see she already fell asleep, are you kidding me. "Goodnight, kitty." She mumbled.

Grumbling I laid down by her and closed my eyes, falling asleep


	20. Chapter 20

Yuki woke up to a breeze. Opening his eyes he saw he wasn't in his room. _Oh, that's right,_ He thought, remembering last night. It put a smile to his face as he turned and looked at Tohru sleeping; her face was facing him. _She's so cute._ Yuki thought as he brushed a hair out of her face, causing her to smile slightly in her dreams. It was then noticed he had hands instead of paws, and found him a human again in Tohru's bed, naked. Panicking he slipped out and put his clothes on and quietly slipped out of her room, careful not to wake her. When the door was closed he could not help but smile, thinking of Tohru.

Meanwhile…

Yuki woke up with a jolt and found himself in Rin's room, naked. "Shit." He gasped, falling to the floor and began putting his clothes on. He heard a moan and looked back to see Rin still sleeping. How he did not wake her he still wondered, but he could not help but smile at her sleeping figure before retreating out of her room. He turned and froze, eyes going wide, just as Yuki's did when he saw him.

_He was in Tohru's room last night?_

_He was with Rin?_

The two looked at each other with shock. To make it worse, Shigure and Ayame came upstairs to see if the teens wanted to go out to eat for breakfast and saw Yuki outside Tohru's room while Kyo was outside Rin's. The teens looked at the adults with horror as the two smirked.

"Nothing happened at all, I transform last night and couldn't turn back so Tohru let me sleep in her bed." Yuki covered his mouth as Ayame smirked even more at the mention of bed.

"You slept in her bed huh?"

"No, not like that." Yuki scrambled to say.

"And you Kyo, I'm surprised; I never knew you and Rin were this close. I guess it was a bad idea to let you comfort Rin last night." Shigure said, causing Kyo blush.

"Shut up Shigure, or I'll come over there and beat you."

"Oooo how defensive, do you see this Shigure?"

"Yes I do, well, I guess what they do in the room is there business as long as they are careful."

"It's not like that." Yuki and Kyo shouted as the two began to laugh and make dirty jokes. Yuki and Kyo were too embarrassed to do anything.

"Hey, people are sleeping still." Rin said, walking out of her room, standing next to Kyo.

"What's going on?" Tohru asked, stepping out of her room and next to Yuki. The boys looked at them with horror as Shigure's and Ayame's smirks deepened, if possible. "We are terribly sorry; last night must have been tiring for you." The boy's face grew red; but Rin and Tohru didn't get the joke, thinking they were talking about with Taro. "Yes it was tough, and a good night sleep was helping until you woke me up." Rin said. Kyo groaned, slapping his head as Shigure and Ayame muffled their laughs.

"Oh Tohru." Shigure called. "Yes." Yuki eyes went wide as Shigure smirked. "Was it hard?"

Tohru blinked and nodded. "It was but I managed to deal with it." She then smiled at Yuki. "It got better when Yuki was here." Yuki's eyes went wide and all the color left his face.

"Well that's good, we were planning to go out for breakfast, save you from cooking, would you guys like to come?"

"Yeah." Both girls replied.

"Great, be ready in 15 minutes." With one last devilish look the two left; Yuki and Kyo were frozen with horror.

"Hey, are you guys OK?"


	21. Chapter 21

Monday, school. I sighed as we walked towards it. "Are you OK Tohru?" Yuki asked.

"Just tired." I replied, couldn't help but smile as he said my name. I really did like it. Behind us Rin and Kyo were arguing over the fact that Rin may have burnt his breakfast while she denied it, but she really did. "Those two just don't stop." Yuki said. I agree.

"Hey Tohru." Momiji greeted us as we entered the gates. Hatsuharu, Arisa, and Hana were there as well. I also noticed Takuya, I guess he was going to this school as well.

"Hi guys." "Do I want to know?" Arisa questioned, staring at the two argue. I shook my head. "Probably not." She shrugged and smiled. "Let's get to class before we are late." We all walked and separated from Momiji and Hatsuharu when I noticed something from the corner of my eye.

I knew it.

"Hey you guys go on ahead; I forgot to grab my homework." They all looked at me with worry. "I can come with you." Yuki offered.

"Oh no, at this rate you will be late to class. Do not worry I'll be just a second." What a lie. They hesitated but nodded. "OK, we will see you in there."

I smiled and nodded, walking away. I looked over my shoulder and when they were out of sight, I began running. I knew he was following me; I just need to make it outside. The minute I hit the grass I jumped out of the way just in time as a knife appeared. "So you noticed me coming." Taro snickered, jumping off a nearby tree and picked up his knife; I backed away. "I could tell you saw me coming."

"Cat or not, you're still my brother, and you were always predictable." I replied.

He shrugged, extending his claws. "So dear sister, father just arrived and is settling down at our new house. You should come over sometime, if you aren't killed."

"As if I would ever go back." I held my arms.

He smirked and then charged at me.

One thing about Taro was he wasn't smart when it came to his attacks. All he was doing was slicing at me, which I would dodge easily. Was he saving his energy? He ended up slicing bushes and trees and even some dirt. "You can't keep dodging Tohru, come on, and use your power." He aimed right for me.

He asked for it. I held out my hand and a purple light shot out at him, hitting him in the chest and throwing him to the ground. He landed with a big thump. I was surprised to see him laughing. "That was the only thing you would do to me when we used to fight. It really is annoying. I know you can do a lot more spells Tohru. Don't hold back, show me what you got." He yelled, loud enough for someone to hear. The school could not know about this, they already were going to see the mess we made. Before I could say anything I heard the bell ring. Oh no, lunch.

I ran at him to his surprise and was able to latch on to his stomach. "Go." I shouted and then the school disappeared and we were in some part of the forest. I jumped off but not in time before he swung his claws and caught my leg. I cried as the three slash marks were now bleeding. I couldn't heal them now, not with him here. "Now, will that motivate you to use your powers?" he smirked; that damn smirk.

I glared, standing up. "Fine then, Taro." I saw the slashes of light swirl around me; he got into a fight stance. "Let's do this."

YUKI'S POV

"Tohru isn't back yet." Rin whispered to Arisa during class. I was worried; Tohru left us at least an hour ago, and class was almost over. "Where could she be?" Could it be, no, no way. When the bell rang we rushed out to find here when we saw a bunch of students gasping, shrieking as they headed out side. We went too and gasped as well. The bushes were cut, the trees had slashes on them, and the ground had a skid area as if someone pushed really hard. "Taro." Hana said.

Arisa began cussing. "He fucking came to the school, that's why Tohru left us; we should have went with her. Fuck."

"Arisa calm down." Rin said but she too looked angry and sad.

"Tohru must have used her teleportation to transport her and Taro away from the school." Tohru was with him?

"We have to find her."

"Yuki, we can't." Rin said looking to the ground. "We don't know where they are and we are forbidden from entering the battle in any way. Only during timeouts and breaks can we interfere." Are you serious? Tohru's out there with a madman who wants her dead and they want us to sit around and do nothing? "I'm sorry Yuki." I glared and looked away. Tohru, wherever you are, please please be safe.

"He came to the school?" Tani yelled. "And you guys did nothing?"

"He must have been hiding; Tohru saw him and left to confront him." Arisa replied. Tani sighed and put her head on the table. "This is bad, very bad. And Haruki and the rest of the family have moved in. As I heard from Yumi the younger ones will be starting school tomorrow." The younger ones, how many were there?

"It will just be Kamiko and Masaki, so we should be alright." Hana said. Kamiko and Masaki?

"What about Tohru?" I demanded.

"Calm it rat, there is nothing we can do but hope they take a time out or break. If so Tohru will come back here." I can't wait for a freaking break.

Tohru, Tohru.


	22. Chapter 22

The eight of us walked in to school Tuesday, silent. Tohru did not come back and everyone was worried. "I sense our family nearby." Hana said, breaking the silence.

"It must be Kamiko and Masaki. If you see them do not talk to them or even look at them, it shouldn't be a problem, they both are freshman so you guys have no classes with them." Rin added.

"That won't be a problem because of the fact we don't know what the hell they look like." Kyo pointed out.

"Kamiko is red headed, like you Kyo, and Masaki has blonde hair." Takuya said. We all broke off to go to our classes. During class I could not help but keep glancing at Tohru's empty desk, hoping she was safe. "I wonder where Tohru is right now?" Arisa thought out loud as we walked to our spot for lunch.

"At this point, maybe America." America? Would Tohru go that far? As we got there we saw Takuya against a tree, looking scared. A girl with long red hair was holding him by the collar. "Where are they Takuya? Where?" A boy with messy blonde hair was by her side until he turned around and looked at us. His eyes wet wide. "Kamiko." The girl, Kamiko, turned to stare at us as her eyes widen and she dropped Takuya. He took a deep breathe.

"Hello Kamiko." Hana said in a low voice. Kamiko stared at us until she smiled and ran up to Hana, giving her a hug. "Oh Hana, how I have missed you. Takuya wouldn't tell me where you were."

"That's not it; before I could she threw me against the tree and held me there." Takuya defended himself.

"That's not very nice Kamiko." She shrugged. "Hey, what the hell are they doing here?" Rin shouted when she saw them.

Masaki smiled and disappeared, reappearing by Rin. "Rin." He grabbed on to her neck and pulled her down. "Damn Masaki, I told you to stop doing that." Masaki just continued smiling.

"Are these the Sohmas?" Kamiko asked, pointing to the four of us.

"Yeah, this is Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, and Hatsuharu." Arisa introduced us. Both of them got in front of us and bowed. "It's nice to meet you before anything happens." So they know about the attack. "How do you know about that?"

"Haruki's lectured all of us yesterday after Taro left. He told us to stay away because once we attack you guys might fight back and try and kill us." Masaki answered. They seemed calm about the whole thing.

"Are you OK with that?" Momiji asked.

Kamiko sighed. "No, but you learn not to go against Haruki unless you want to be punished. So it's a keep your thoughts to yourself."

"Kamiko, Masaki, what are your powers?" Hatsuharu asked.

Kamiko grinned and looked at Takuya, who was trying to run away until he was suddenly lifted up in the air; we gasped. "I can levitate things."

We turned to Masaki. "Oh um, well.."

"Masaki doesn't do well with strangers, guess that's why he's the dog of the family." Kamiko laughed as Masaki glared. The dog? Shigure going to have a kick out of this. "Shut up Kamiko. I can control earth." And then with the move of his hand, a piece of dirt flew up and hit Takuya. "You shrimps, stop using me for demonstrations."

"That's a nice power." Hatsuharu commented. It was impressive, someone who could control earth.

Masaki smiled. "Thanks." They both were impressive.

Kamiko looked at Momiji and smiled. "What animals are you?"

"I'm the rabbit." Momiji started. "Hatsuharu is the ox."

"Me too, me too." Kamiko interrupted, jumping up and down. Hatsuharu laughed, the two oxen huh?

"And Kyo is the cat while Yuki is the rat." The two went silent and looked at us like we had two heads. "What is it?" I asked.

"You guys aren't killing each other." Masaki whispered. I guess from their family it would be a shock.

"We don't do that, but we don't like each other." Kyo answered as I nodded. They smiled slightly before frowning. "Tohru's not here because she's fighting Taro."

"I know how much you wanted to see her, let's hope she does well." Hana said to cheer them up. The smiled and nodded. "And maybe they'll have a break." Let us hope so.

"We brought more people." Kyo announced as the new Tanaka's entered the room. "Tani." They shouted and crashed into her. She laughed. "Kamiko, Masaki, how are you."

The both then glared at her. "You left us, why didn't you take us with you?"

"Because I'm sure your parents would have been worried sick." They both shrugged, not caring much. "Shouldn't you guys be at home? You may get in trouble for being here."

Kamiko shook her head. "No, Haruki has been busy lately and the rest of the house doesn't notice us at all, we are fine."

"OK, but you are leaving in one hour just to be safe." The both groaned until Tani looked ready to slap them.

Kamiko and Masaki were really cool; Kamiko was a bad-ass type, not letting anyone pick on her and stood up for herself. Masaki was shy but still nice, he reminded me of Tohru. Oh Tohru. The hour was up and they left.

"I hope they don't get in trouble." Hana said, watching them leave.

"They will be fine." Arisa assured her.

"I'll make dinner." Rin offered and headed to the kitchen as Takuya followed. She was trying, trying to make things easier for us; she too was having a hard time without Tohru.

"It's been two days; didn't you say these don't last long?" Kyo asked Tani.

She shook her head. "It all depends on the two, but no, they usually don't last this long, only once has it happened, but that was for three days. I'm afraid one of them is going to fall soon." Tohru, no, she had to win, I didn't want to lose her.

We once again ate in silence and when we finished Kyo actually offered to help Rin with the dishes instead of the girls. I think he likes Rin; it's obvious she likes him.

Arisa and Hana left soon after. Rin and Kyo were done with dishes and we were all sitting around the table. "We should be going as well." Tani said, standing up. "Come on Takuya." He nodded and stood up as well. I was about to say goodbye when we heard something from outside break. "Someone's outside."

We all stood in a defensive position, ready to face the person as we saw a shadow through the door.

And then the door slid opened. We all gasped and stared with horror. "T…Tohru."


	23. Chapter 23

Blood was all over her; her school uniform we last saw her in was torn up and there were many slashes on her legs, arms, stomach, and even one on her neck, along with so many bruises. She was breathing heavily and slowly lifted her head to show a swelled up lip and bruised cheek. Her eyes were defeated. She stared at us as we stared at her and then collapsed.

I caught her, holding her far enough so I didn't transform, and laid her on the blanket that Shigure put down. Oh Tohru, not Tohru. Tani examined her as I saw everyone looking with worry. So many slash marks from Taro's claws. The one on her stomach was the deepest cut; three lines that went across her whole stomach. Tani gently picked up one of her hands and I gasped; her hand was black. "She used a lot of magick." Tani mumbled. "Rin, get me a wet towel, let's wash some of this blood off." Rin came a minute later with a bowl and a towel. Tani began cleaning her, starting with her head.

"She came back, does that mean she won?" I asked, hopeful. Put an end to this.

"I can't say. She may have, but we won't know for sure until she wakes up." Please let Tare be dead. Rin, Kyo, and I stayed by Tohru as everyone went to bed; Tani and Takuya took Tohru and Rin's room.

"She must have fought hard." Rin mumbled, putting her hand on Tohru's clean face. Tani was able to wash most of the blood off and wrapped the deep cuts. "I have never seen Tohru like this after a fight. She never would fight. It must have taken a toll on her body with all the magick she used."

"Why doesn't she like talking about her powers?" That's right, Tohru didn't like her power and wouldn't talk about it; well, she would have if Taro didn't come.

Rin sighed. "Remember when we said that Tohru almost killed Haruki." We nodded. "Well, she actually did kill someone with her magick. It was a burglar. He broke into our house but we were able to find him. He took Tohru as a way to get out. She didn't like it and showed her true form, killing the man." Tohru killed someone? No. "I would say it was for self-defense, but Tohru beats herself over it and has not used her magick, but practiced alone to keep her true form in."

"And what's her true form?"

"It's when she lets the magick take over. It's really a nasty sight. I can tell she was close to unleashing it but not just yet. Still, she most likely has not used her powers in a fight since she was nine." Tohru.

I woke up the next day leaning against the wall. Rin was lying next to Tohru and Kyo was lying near the table. "Wake up; you guys don't want to be late." Tani yelled, coming downstairs.

"I'm not going." I replied.

"Yuki, I will be here to look after her, you don't have to..." "I'm not going." I repeated, a bit harsher. She glared at me before sighing and nodded. "Fine then. Rin, Kyo, you two are at least going to school. Tell Arisa and Hana that she has returned and find out from Kamiko if Taro is still alive." They both nodded and went to get ready, leaving for school 15 minutes later.

"You know Yuki, you can't protect her. If Taro is alive, she is the only one who can protect her."

I looked back at Tohru. "I won't leave her."

I heard her sigh and then pat my head. "You're a good boy." She crackled. It's been awhile since she's done that. The rest of the day I stayed by here except to go get dressed, make something to eat, or go to the bathroom.

"Our sweet Tohru, it's sad to think this is what the family does." Shigure said as he sat down by me. I nodded. "I think it's kind of you to stay home from school, but aren't you curious to hear if Taro is dead?"

"That's not important." I replied. Sure it was but right now I was focused on Tohru. "A caring Yuki, not something you see often." I glared at him but stopped when I saw him smiling. "What?"

"Nothing." What's with him? The doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Shigure said as he got up and left. Who would be here? "Um, Tani." I heard Shigure call. Tani came downstairs and froze. "What the hell are you doing her, get out." Who was it?

"Haruki sent me for Tohru, to help her wounds." In walked a woman with white hair and a cold face. Another member? She did say Haruki, why would he want her to help Tohru?

"What is this about?" Tani demanded, standing in front of me and Tohru.

"Taro is still alive." My eyes went wide; he was? "Haruki wishes I heal Tohru." The woman walked around Tani and walked up to us. I was scared, but I sat in front of Tohru protectively. "I wish not to harm her Sohma." Was all she said as she walked around and sat on Tohru's other side. "Tani, please stop glaring at me." She said as she took out a first aid box. I heard Tohru growl.

"You guys, Taro's not dea…" Rin ran in saying until she saw the woman. "What is she doing here?" Kyo, Arisa, Hana, Kamiko, and Momiji were behind her.

"I came to heal Tohru." She replied as she took the blanket off Tohru. Tani was able to get her out of her uniform and into a nightgown. "I would look away if I were you. " The boys in the room closed our eyes and when we could open them, Tohru was in shorts and a sports bra. The woman took off the bandages. "Hey, who are you?" Kyo asked.

"She's Yumi Tanaka, the sheep of the family as well as the doctor. Her power is to heal any wound." Hana answered for her. The power to heal? "What I'm still figuring out is why she is here under Haruki's request." Arisa said.

"When Taro came back, he looked worse than Tohru here." We gasped. "Taro had made deep cuts and bruises, but somehow she managed to break three of his ribs, he left leg, and even managed to cut on claw off. Taro was as good as dead." Tohru did that to him? "Haruki sent Jun to get him for a timeout before Tohru attacked again."

"Did he use his true form?" Tani asked.

"No, but he was close." The same with Tohru. Tani was right; the two may end up killing each other. "Haruki is interested in Tohru, and wants her strong for another fight. This time he wants to watch it." The sick bastard, wanting to watch his children fight to the death. I watched as Yumi put her hands on the cuts and a white light appeared and the cut began to heal; it was amazing to watch. She did that for most of her heals, announcing that Tohru had a broken arm and ankle. She healed all the bruises and her lip; got rid of all the cuts, leaving no scar, and then fixed the broken ankle and arm. When she was fixing the arm Tohru whimpered. "Yumi doesn't have "gentle hands."' Takuya said.

"All done." Yumi announced after 30 minutes. Tohru looked as good as new, no scratch or anything.


	24. Chapter 24

TOHRU'S POV

I opened my eyes to look at Yuki, staring with relief. "Hey Tohru, how are you feeling?"

"Yuki." I whispered, getting up. I looked to see I was back at Shigure's. Tani, Shigure, Kyo, Rin, Arisa, Hana, Momiji, and Takuya were in the back. I suddenly felt self-conscious. "What happened?" My mind was blank for a minute.

"You came back from the battle with Taro in a bad shape. Yumi came over and healed you." Yuki replied. Yumi? Taro? Oh right, the memories flooded my brain. The forest, the cuts, the blood. It was giving me a headache. "Taro isn't dead, Jun came and stopped it."

"That's right; you were going to kill Taro." Rin said.

That's right. "Tohru, do you mind telling us what happened out there?" Kyo asked. "Don't give me that look; you are just as curious as I am." I saw he was yelling at Yuki, who turned to glare at him.

"It's OK Yuki. I'm sorry Kyo, but I don't remember it all too well. I remember shooting bolts at him and I believe he slashed my stomach. But the next thing I remember is Jun taking him away and I came here." I replied. I did remember, but felt I couldn't speak of it.

"That's alright, don't stress, are you hungry?" Hana asked. I nodded; I haven't eaten since before the battle. I ate three bowls of soup to everyone's surprise, but they understood. "I should help with the dishes." I said as I began getting up.

"No Tohru, you need to rest." Arisa shouted.

Rest? "But I feel fine." Did they not forget that Yumi healed me? I got up, ignoring their protests, and went to wash my dishes. I began washing until I sensed someone behind me. _Taro._ I turned quickly, creating a small knife as I held it to the person.

"Tohru calm down." I froze to see Rin staring at me with fear with her hands up. "It's just me."

The knife disappeared and I turned around, ashamed. "Sorry." I felt her hug me from behind. "It's alright. I know you are nervous, being the third day into the battle." She moved to the side and helped me with the dishes. "Yuki was nervous as well, he rarely left your side, even missed school yesterday." Yuki did that for me? "Haruki wants to see the two of you fight, which is why Yumi came over and healed you." I did wonder about that. But then, Haruki, he wanted to see me? "Why?"

"Tohru, you did some serious damage on Taro. You broke his ribs, his leg; put so many cuts and bruises on him." I did? "And neither of you used your true form. I guess Haruki thinks you will this time. He's probably lecturing Taro to use his." Our true forms?

"I couldn't."

"Yes you can Tohru; it's been years since that incident and it was simply because you were protecting yourself. You can control your true form and defeat Taro." Hana added. Everyone was looking at us now. "Taro's stronger in his true form." Takuya pointed out.

"And so is Tohru."

I sighed, was I really going to have to go that far? I then noticed Yuki was gone. "Where's Yuki?"

"He said he had to go to his "Secret base" whatever that means." Arisa answered. Secret base? He went to the garden. I began leaving. "Tohru…" "I'll be back."

I walked down the small pathway until I saw him, watering the plants. "Do you need any help?" I asked, walking up to him.

"Tohru?" He gasped with surprise. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

I shook my head, smiling. "Yumi's powers makes us feel like we were never hurt, I am fine, honestly."

He smiled, happy to hear. "I remembered I forgot to water the fruit yesterday." He explained. I took the water can from him and began continuing what he started. "You do not have to do that."

"Nonsense. It's the least I could do, after all, it is my fault you didn't water them."

"It wasn't your fault…" He replied hastily but stopped as I looked up and smiled. ""You do not have to do that."

"Nonsense. It's the least I could do, after all, it is my fault you didn't water them."

"It wasn't your fault…" He replied hastily but stopped as I looked up and smiled. "You missed school, just to be by me. Of course it was my fault." I put the watering can on the ground and walked up to him. "All done, is there anything else we need to do here?" I looked at the garden; it seems _OK, _though it looks like we need to plant more foods. Maybe some watermelon this time.

"Yuki?" I turned back to him after he did not answer me right away. He was still smiling, his expression softened. My heart skipped a beat when his hand lifted to rest on my cheek. "Yu..Yuki."

"Tohru." He breathed as his other hand rested on my other cheek. His touch was so soft; his hands were cold, making me shiver. I watched him lean in, feeling the excitement run through me. We were close before, in my room the night after Taro, but now, no distractions.

I could not help but smille on the inside as his soft lips pressed against mine.

He kept us a distance, his hands staying on my cheek as mine lifted up to grab his arms, when I couldn't take it, the distance, and wrapped me arms around his neck, pulling closer. His hands left my cheek and went around my waist as we savored this moment before we turned, but, it never happened.

That's the only reason we pulled away. We were hugging but we weren't turning. "What's going on?" He asked, a tint of hope in his voice. I wanted to believe that we broke the curse when I realized, the food Rin made, tasted like strawberries. I sighed but smiled, looking at him. "Rin." He seemed to understand but shrugged and pulled me back to him, kissing me again.

_Thank you Rin._

KYO'S POV

"They aren't back yet." I mumbled, staring at the door. I was beginning to worry, who knows what the two of them are doing?

"I wouldn't hold your breathe, don't think I didn't taste the strawberries Rin. Poisoning us like that." Arisa teased, sticking her tongue out.

Rin smiled. "I thought it would be nice, Tohru deserves this. As long as it doesn't go too far." She laughed. Too far?  
I began standing up. "Where you going Kyo?"

"To go find them." Just then I felt someone pull me back. I turned to glared at Rin. "What?"

"You can't go." She said. _Try and stop me._

"It's best you stay here Kyo." Hana said in her quiet voice; I didn't even notice she was still here.

"And you guys are just fine with the two being out there alone." I growled, just the thought was irritating me, the two rats.

"Kyo, please let them be, they like each other a lot." That stuck to me, Tohru liked Yuki. "Everything will be OK." Rin tried to assure me, grabbing my hand and smiling.

She was starting to get weird. I pulled my hand away from hers, not wanting those stupid feelings pop up. 'What the hell is your problem? You hate me, then you are nice, and now your cousin is out there unprotected and you don't even care."

"Watch it cat." Arisa threatened but I stared at Rin, who was frozen with fear. Now she's scared? "Do you have some problem with me? What the hell is going on with you?" Ever since that night she told me about Taro and her, I been feeling strange, and I hated it. "It has something with me being the cat doesn't it. I don't need your sympathy. I don't need you pretending to be nice. I don't even need you to use me as a substitute for Taro." I don't know where that came from, but right now, I didn't know why I was saying the stuff I was now.

Rin stayed quiet; her face no longer held fear, but a new emotion: sadness. "You want to know?" Well duh? I just said that. She looked down before shooting her head back up, tears in her eyes. "I love you Kyo Sohma." She shouted, and ran out of the room, out of the house. I watched her leave, her words sinking in. She, _loved_ me? I felt a pain in my stomach, guilt, sorrow, regret, all punched me at once.

"You asshole." Arisa shouted, ready to punch me when Takuya stopped her much to her dismay.

I didn't know what to do. Sure Kagura has said that she loved me many times, but I was able to fight, tell her I didn't like her at all, call her names, none never truly went to her head, but Rin. All I wanted to do was crawl under a rock and hide.

"You shouldn't waste time standing there Kyo, you may catch up to her if you leave now." Damn Hana and her quiet voice, but she was right. I ran out the door, looking for Rin. I needed to fix this.

I ran down the street when I caught sight of her behind a corner on the side of the road. "Rin." I called but stopped short. She looked back at me with fear and I saw why. I began growling, running to Rin. "Taro."

He looked at me with amusement. "So Rin, you may not want to be my bride, so you move on to the other cat. It's pathetic." Rin started crying. I glared at him, pushing her behind me. "You better watch it you bastard. You should leave, now."

He smirked. "Or what, you'll call for my sister?"

Remembering Tohru, I smirked. "Might as well, last I heard. She gave you a serious ass kicking." That seemed to piss him off as he glared. "Just tell her that she was two days to prepare for our next battle, and this time, no timeouts." And with that, he walked away. What a stuck-up bastard.

I looked at Rin to see her shivering. "Hey, he didn't do anything to you did he?" Did he touch her, I wanted him to die.

She shook her head as tears fell down her eyes. "He called me, a whore." I gasped, now I really wanted him dead. Without thinking, I pulled her to me, holding her to me. Thankfully she decided to poison us with the pill so we didn't transform. "You are not a whore Rin, far from it. You are talented, smart, and hardcore." She chuckled at that part, making me smile.

She pulled away, still in my arms, her hands on my chest, and looked me in the eyes; she too was smiling. "Thank you Kyo."

With one hand I wiped away the moisture on her cheeks. "Listen, Rin. I'm sorry I yelled back there. I guess I'm a bit overprotective over Tohru and Yuki still gets to me." As always.

She nodded. "I figured, and I guess I'm sorry too, for yelling that, to you. I saw that you too liked Tohru and I just wanted you. I didn't mean to make things awkward."

I looked away. "You shouldn't be sorry, for your feelings." I couldn't hide the blush that appeared on my face as she stared at me with wide eyes. "You're blushing."

"Shut up." I said, only to freeze as her smiled got big. "What?"

"I like it." She kissed my cheek, laughing as my blush got worse, damn blush! "Let's go back, we have to get Tohru prepared." She pulled away, I couldn't hide my disappointed me, and grabbed my hand, pulling me back.

This girl, was going to be the death of me.


	25. Chapter 25

"Alright Tohru, it's simple, do not get beaten. Got it?" Tani yelled.

"Yes." I shouted back, looking at Arisa. She was in a fighting stance, smirking. "Come on Tohru, this will be fun." I didn't think this was fun, but Arisa was nice enough to offer for practice. I did only have two days until Taro showed up again.

"Beat her up Tohru." Rin shouted. Akito was nice enough to allow us to use the Sohma's main house's compound for practice. All the Sohmas plus Rin, Hana, and Takuya, Kamiko, Masaki, were watching from the houses, staying as far as possible. "Destroy her." Arisa turned to glare. "Shut up."

"Alright, and, go." Tani jumped out of the way as Arisa ran towards me with her fist out.

The purple light surrounded me as I floated up in the air, blocking her punch. Holding my hands out I shot a purple bolt which she dodged. "Tohru, you are so predictable." She laughed. I know I'm not very skilled with magick.

I landed back on the ground and moved out of the way right when her fist came towards me. "If you are going to defeat Taro you need to use more deadly powers. I know you can Tohru, you can have every power that the Tanaka's have, so don't be scared." She said as she ran at me.

More deadly powers? I stepped back, focused all my energy on my hands and slammed them on to the ground. The earth shook and then a massive rock shot out of the ground right underneath Arisa, pushing her high up. Hearing her screaming made me stop and stand back up as the ground went normal and Arisa fell on her stomach. She grunted in pain.

"Arisa, Arisa are you alright, I'm so sorry." I cried, running up to her.

Tani began crackling, loudest I have heard today. "Nice job Tohru, that's what I'm talking about." She shouted.

Arisa lifted herself up, holding her stomach. "It's OK Tohru, and that was very good. Keep that up and you'll win." She then began cursing under her breathe about the pain. I felt bad.

"I'm sorry."

"Tohru, don't be sorry, she knew this was going to happen." Rin chuckled before turning to me, "my turn."

"Oh no, I don't want to hurt anyone else."

She smiled. "It will be OK Tohru, now, stop me before I erase your mind." She launched herself at me and a new fight began.

I defeated her, trapping her with knives up against one of the houses. The knives were pinning her against the house. As Takuya and Arisa were helping her, Hana came up to fight next. She had me be invisible and try to fight her. At first it was more difficult as her electric waves could sense me and she easily dodged my bolts. But then I was able to hit her with a small piece of rock, throwing her off, and then reappeared with a knife at her throat. "Well done Tohru." She complimented and began walking away as Kyo walked up. "Alright, let's do this." What?

"Just some more practice Tohru. So don't go easy on him." Tani said, smiling with an evil tint in her eyes.

I turned back to Kyo and got in a stance. He was fast, but lacked patience or strategy. _Those are his weaknesses._

And sure enough he charged without a thought in mind, kind of like Arisa but with more power. I jumped out of the way and threw my hands to the side, creating purple sashes, and sent them towards him. He jumped out of the way of one but with my other hand I created two more behind him. He didn't have time to move as the two behind wrapped around his legs as the other two wrapped around his whole body. Soon the only thing not covered up was his face. He struggled to get out, even biting them at some point, but I managed to tighten the hold, having him gasp for air. "Tohru, Tohru alright, I give up, I give up."

I dropped my hands as the sashes disappeared; he took a deep breath of air as I heard the others laughing. "Kyo are you alright?" Rin shouted though she too was laughing.

"I'm fine." He stood up and dusted himself off. "You really are powerful Tohru. Now I really want to see you in your true form." He smiled slightly and walked away. I could not help but remember what he looked like in his true form. It really was nothing compared to Taro's form.

Yuki walked up next. I was fighting him? "This will be interesting." I heard Arisa say. "Get him Tohru."

"Do your best." He said as he stood still. He was different, analyzing every possible way to attack or block himself. Yuki strategizes, so I could not use something he had already seen. I started the fight first, throwing a knife at him. He dodged it easily and came at me. I stepped to the side to avoid his hand but then I held my hands up just in time to block his leg, though I did fall on the ground. "You have to aware of everything around you." Yuki said.

I got up and put my hands together and was about to slam them on the ground to create a wave but he was quick and grabbed them. "Miss black belt, you have to be a little unpredictable." He smirked and twisted me around so I was once again on the ground. How did he know I was a black belt? After the third time of landing on the ground I was getting frustrated. It has been four years since I have really fought, but that doesn't mean I forgot. No more magick then.

He charged at me again. I did a spin and kicked his back, sending him to the ground. _Hurts doesn't it?_

We continued fighting as equals; I not once used my magick. It finally ended when he grabbed my arm but I twisted to stand in front of him and put up my other hand as the purple light surrounded him. If I continued I could have shot him in the chest and he would be down.

"Yuki lost." All the Sohmas began laughing as my family were cheering for me. Yuki glared at his family before smiling and let go of my arm, "very good Tohru."

I smiled. "Alright, that's all the training for today. I am starving." Tani yelled as we all went in to the compound to eat.

_First day over._


	26. Chapter 26

TARO'S POV

"That was weak. It took you two minutes to take down that tree? I expect you to get done with it in thirty seconds. Has the ass kicking from your own sister left a mark on you?" I mentally cursed at him for mentioning her. "I'll be attending to business. When I get back there had better be blood." That was his way of saying train harder. I glared at him as he walked away until I could no longer see him.

My training consisted of mostly wide, strong trees that I had to cut through in less time. After that I would have to run around our personal track for 30 minutes, and then combat training with Jun. My hands were sore and bleeding more than usual thanks to father having me train extra hard.

Damn Tohru… Even if I was fully healed I can still remember to pain as she sliced a few of my claws off and even broke my leg and ribs. I still felt the pain, and I hated it. I had to kill her; I had to win the battle. "Taro," I turned to see Yumi staring at me with her same blank eyes. I never show any emotions, as I was taught, but something about Yumi brought a little out of me; she was like my second mother. "Come sit."

"No way, I still have training to do." And if father saw me, not training, I would pay the price.

"Taro, now," I growled but went over and sat down by her. I was always following her commands, though father has told me not to. "Why are you training this hard?"

I looked at her. "Isn't it obvious, I am fighting Tohru tomorrow; I must prepare." She should know this already.

We sat in silence as I looked at her from the corner of my eye; she was sad, but why? "You really are going to kill her, aren't you?"

What? "Of course I am, and when I do I can become an official member of this family." Tohru was not going to stand in my way of being in this family.

"And attacking the Sohmas?"

I looked at the ground. "I will obey father." Truthfully, I didn't want to attack anyone. I only had one goal: be a part of this family, earn the respect from father, as I want. "You know it will be hard. Half of the family is already on their side, and you have to go against 13 Sohmas. You may die."

"We have the advantage with our powers, and besides, if anyone gets hurt, you can just heal us." She fell silent as I said that. "You will be on our side?"

She sighed, no, not her. "Taro, I'm tired of Haruki. Look what he has done to this family, look what he has done to you." "No, not you too," I jumped up. "Father does what he has to do. The Sohmas are a threat and we dispose of threats. If members of our family want to take their side then they are the traitors." All this, all because of _her._

"When are you going to see that Haruki is evil? Or do you see it and not want to accept it." Her voice rose as I felt her stand up.

"Shut up." Sure, father was, a bit harsh, but not evil. He just wants what's best for the family, and keeps the traditions going, right?

I felt her hug me from behind. "Taro, look at the facts. You aren't the same little boy from before, when you had a father, a loving mother, and sweet sister." The mention of my mother had my eyes go wide. How dare she mention her?

"It's all gone, Tohru ruined it." Everything was fine, until she became the stupid rat.

"No she didn't, Haruki ruined it." She let go and I turned to glare at her, trying not to cry. Mother. Tohru. "I promised your mother to look after you, but I seemed to have failed her." Yumi spoke to my mother.

"When? When did she tell you?"

"The day before she left," She sat back down. "She knew Haruki just wanted her out of the family because of her compassion and love for you. She had no choice but to take Tohru for her to be safe. She would have taken you, but you know why she didn't?"

Of course I knew father liked to remind me every week about it. "She never loved me. Tohru was her favorite." Tohru, the spoiled brat.

Yumi frowned and stood up. "And that shows how evil your father is. He lied." I gasped. No, father was harsh but he would never lie to me, never. "Your mother sent Tohru to your grandfather before leaving. Haruki ran into her just as she was going to your room. He had her by her throat against the wall right outside your door, saying if she took you with her, he would kill the both of you." No, no. "Your mother left without you to save you. Haruki doesn't care about you or Tohru. He wants the strongest one out of you two. He wants to see you fight so he can see who is stronger in their true form."

I collapsed to the ground, trembling. Now I remember. I woke up that night to see my father against mother with an angry face.

_"Haruki, he doesn't deserve this." Kyoko cried as Haruki's grip tightened. _

_"I don't care, this family follows the rules. You are no longer your family and he is no longer your son."_

_Kyoko began feeling angry. "You have no right Haruki to say that. He is my son and I love him."_

_Haruki smirked. "If he is your son, then he can die with you." Kyoko's eyes went wide. "What?"_

_"You heard me bitch. I don't care if you leave but if you take him, I will hunt you down and kill the both of you." He let go off her; she coughed. "Get out of my sights before I change my mind and kill you now."_

_Kyoko looked back at her son with tears. "Goodbye Taro." She whispered and ran off. Haruki looked at me before turning and walking away._

I thought for the longest time, that it was just a nightmare, something I wished happen, but it did. Father, why? "He will be here any minute Taro. I suggest you get up and continue training." Yumi said as she helped him up, gave him a hug and ran off before Haruki could see her. He continued clawing the trees with no emotion other than anger.

"That tree is still not cut yet? What have you been doing, picking Daisy's? You are weak Taro, and Tohru will kill you the minute you face her. Worthless brat." He mumbled the last part but I heard.

"Sorry, father." I mumbled as I continued clawing the tree until it fell. "I said thirty seconds not one minute. You are not improving." He shouted. "Get out of my face. Be here in an hour for combat." I nodded and ran off into my room. There I broke down; my body trembled more than before as I kept hitting the floor with my fists.

Why, why father? I was your favorite; it was always me, so why say you will kill me? Tohru's the one that needs to die not me. Yumi…No! I shook my head, getting her words out of my head. I didn't want to believe it; I wanted to go back to focusing on killing Tohru, my sister. _My sister. My twin sister. _

I shouted with angst, why does this have to be so complicated? Tohru, why can't you just die?


	27. Chapter 27

"School's out!" Arisa yelled as she ran down the hall towards the exit, pulling Hana along.

"Does she realize we still have one more year here?" Rin asked. I shrugged, looking back at Yuki. We never really talked about the kiss as everyone was focusing on Taro. It wasn't awkward between us, but I do want to know what the kiss was about. "Tohru, are you alright?" I blinked to stare at Yuki.

"Oh yeah just blanked out." I laughed nervously and began walking a bit faster. So correction, it wasn't awkward, but I still was nervous around him.

Thankfully I was off work for the next week so that was one less thing to stress about. They all were talking about summer vacation and what to do. "Tohru, we got to go to the beach. It's going to be so pretty." Kamiko suggested. I smiled but couldn't really say anything; there might be a chance I won't survive to go to the beach.

We walked down a street when I stopped as I felt a presence, his presence. I looked to the side to see no one on the other side of the street but the feeling never went away. Where was he? "Tohru?" I looked at the others when I found his hiding spot. I disappeared and reappeared by a tree. "Come out."

"You're sensing has gotten better. You sensed me even before electric girl." I heard the others rush over as Taro walked out from behind the tree. I could see the marks on his arms from training. "Have you forgotten we are schedule to fight? Kamiko, Masaki, go with Rikuto now." We all turned to look behind as our cousin Rikuto walked up. He was the horse of the zodiac. His hair was long and brown that did not go with his blue eyes. He was 28 and had the power to control air. "Hello Arisa." He was also Arisa's mentor when it came to her powers before her father took her away.

"Rikuto." She said with a glare.

"Kamiko, Masaki, let's leave." The two nodded and walked off, looking at us with worry. "Yoyogi Koen Park." Taro said in a low voice.

"Yoyogi Koen Park?" That's the park mother used to take me; it was about close, just a few minutes from the Sohmas compound. "That's where we will be fighting. At 5, don't be late." And then he vanished. Tonight? We walked to the Sohma compound in silence; everyone felt the tense air. "Tonight at 5 in Yoyogi Koen Park," I said, they understood.

"You know Haruki will be there." Tani said, I nodded, "and most likely the rest of our family." "He is just breaking all of tradition. What other traditions will he break?" Arisa said sarcastically. It was true; the battle was supposed to be a secret, what happens during it was not to be said, only the winner would know.

"Might as well break the rest the rules as well," Akito said suddenly, standing up.

"What do you mean Akito?" Hatori asked. He smiled, looking at me. "I want to watch the battle as well." What?

"That's horrible Akito." Shigure stated, "Watching a brother and sister fight to the death."

"Watch your tongue; I am excited in this battle." I noticed Kyo and Yuki tense up, fearing Akito might do the same. Akito noticed them too. "Of course I do not want it to this family. As I can see Haruki is losing his followers because of his choices." The two sighed with relief. "But this doesn't happen often so I am going." We all looked at Tani.

"You might as well. But the thing is it is only for watching, whatever happens, no one can enter the fight to help Tohru." Her eyes looked towards Yuki. "And whatever the outcome is, please do not attack Haruki or any of our other family members; it will only cause a mess." With hesitation, everyone agreed.

"Tohru." I turned to look at Yuki. "May I sit?" I nodded and he sat by me. After the discussion the air grew with sadness, anxiety, stress, and anger. It became too much so I left to sit outside and stare at the sun as it disappeared behind some clouds. It was silent between us, not that I minded. I did feel his sadness though. "Please, don't be sad for me."

"How can I not, you are about to go up against Taro. This will be the last part, only one of you is coming out alive. I don't know if I could, live, if it wasn't you who won." He whispered the last part. I stared at him with wide eyes when I punched him.

"What was that for?" He stopped and stared into my scared eyes.

"Don't say that. You have a family here. If I die," I ignored his flinching, "You have to live. Do as Tani says, I can't lose people." "But Tohru, you will be the one everyone loses."

He grabbed my hand. "Don't you know that everyone will miss you dearly? That I'll miss you too much that it will hurt. Not seeing you every day, smiling, being your goofy self. I don't care if this is tradition in your family, I hate it and I don't want you to do it." His face grew terrified for me as he began breathing heavily.

I smiled, loving his words, and placed my hand on his cheek, just as he did. "Everything will work out. As my mother said, "You have to have faith for anything to go your way."' He calmed down and closed his eyes, leaning into my hand. "I like you Tohru, a lot. I care for you so much. I'm just afraid." Yuki, was afraid?

"I'm afraid too, but it is something I have to confront." His eyes opened. "Just remember. Have faith." Sighing, he used his hand to brush my hair behind my ear and left his hand on my cheek, copying me. "Tohru." I dropped my hand only for his other one to catch it and squeeze tightly. The hand on my cheek went slowly behind my neck as he pulled me to him and kissed me. This kiss was different from our first one, but still as good. I gasped as I felt him lick my bottom lip; I moaned, to my surprise, when his tongue slipped in to my mouth, exploring it.

We broke apart to a loud scream and saw Ayame looking at us with girly eyes. "Oh my little brother had his first kiss. How cute, how cute, how cute." He screeched.

"Damn it Ayame." Yuki yelled as a blushed formed on his face. I chuckled and squeezed his hand, though I too was mad. _Ayame just had to ruin a perfectly good moment._

"Oh and Tohru, you naughty girl." I froze as he smirked, waving his finger. Naughty, girl? "Shut up Ayame, go back inside."

"OK, I'll leave you two alone, though this may be the last." Gee, thanks for bringing that up. "Don't listen to him Tohru, this won't be the last time." He kissed my forehead and we both stood up. _If only I was as confidence as you. _

"Tohru," we both turned to stare at Tani. "It's time."


	28. Chapter 28

"They know that we are bringing you along, they were expecting it." Hana said. Of course they would; Haruki wanted an audience.

It was silent as we walked for ten minutes until we were deep in the park in a large grass area surrounded by trees. "They're here."

One by one our family walked out. Yumi was first to appear. Behind her were Rikuto Kamiko and Masaki. After him was Jun, the monkey of the family, my uncle. He was 30, two years younger than Haruki, and his hair was still long and brown as it went past his shoulders. And then there was _him. _Haruki Tanaka. Hair just like Jun except he had bangs on the side of his face. He has not changed in the last four years, still walking with his head held high, he face in a deep glare as he stared at each of the Sohmas before his eyes landed on me and his face scrunched up even further with hate. I found myself slowly moving behind Yuki to block my view of him. "That's him huh?" I nodded.

Akito stood in front. "You are Haruki Tanaka?" He had to shout as they were at least a 100 yards from us.

"And you must be the head of the Sohmas." His voice was still cold, deadly. Akito stared at him before smirking. "He doesn't seem scary at all. He just looks like a really angry person."

"Until he uses his power on you," Rin said, making everyone look at her but she didn't say anything else. She was right. "Tani, I am quite surprised to see you over there. I thought you of all would stay with the family."

Tani glared. "I would never follow you." Haruki smirked before turning to the rest of us. "And the rest of you will be known as traitors and be disowned after the result of this family." What?

"We don't care Haruki. We accepted that a long time ago. Our family is cruel and you were the worse." Arisa shouted. Haruki glared before turning his head. "Fascinating, I would talk more, but we came here for something far more important." As he said that Taro stepped out of the trees. His face full of determination as he stared with a glare; I felt my heart beating faster as I let go of Yuki and walked in front.

Haruki smiled, which was twisted. "My daughter, how lovely to see you." I turned my head, not wanting to listen. "It seems you haven't changed, you still have those blue pins that I gave you on your fifth birthday." Don't mention them, not here. "You still are weak." I looked at him as he said that. I'm weak?

_Strength does not come from the size of your muscles or how tough you are, it comes from the will to survive. Have faith and nothing will put you down. _Mother, I'll trust your words. I needed to survive. But, it will cost Taro's life, could I do that?

"Let's get this over with Tohru." Taro said as he began walking, extending his claws. _Have faith. _I began walking closer to him, feeling Haruki's eyes on me.

I stared at his claws, remembering what happened in the forest. There was no doubt he would be faster than before and I had to be careful so they didn't do more than just scratch me. He began smirking. "Scared little sis?" I glared. Every time he said that, no matter what, it always pissed me off. "By 4 minutes!" I brought my hands up as the purple lights for my bolts appeared and I aimed it at him. We were freaking twins, does it really matter who is older?

"I think I struck a nerve." He laughed, ooo I hated him. "Shut up." Don't let him get to you Tohru; he is doing this to get you riled up, don't fall for it. I wanted him to just attack, just start this, but he stood there, smirking at me. What was he planning?

It was silent as we stared at each other, both ready to attack but no one moved. My stomach was doing flips, anxious for something to happen. That was his plan wasn't it? I was the one to start the battle, so how do I start where I have the advantage. I couldn't rush; he was too smart for that, so, something from behind?

I moved my hand as a small bolt appeared behind him. He moved, but did not notice the bolt behind him until it hit him. I didn't do much as he snapped back up and charged at me with his claws out.

The final battle has begun.

Crap that really hurt. I held my left shoulder, trying to calm the pain from the cut he gave me. I was able though to bend the water from a lake close to us to make a shield as I examined the cut. It wasn't deep and luckily it was only one claw that got me.

Who knew how long we were fighting, an hour? Two? 30 minutes? Time didn't seem to matter right now. The cut was the deepest wound so far, having only a few smaller cuts and bruises from falling to the ground. I also began to notice my hands turning black, showing I have been using a lot of power. Taro was like my, bruises, small cuts, but the only big wound I have given him so far was a burn on his stomach.

"You can't stay in there forever." He yelled and began slicing through the water. I had to plan quickly; the barrier was going to break. I used all the water and shot it at hit, sending him back a few inches. "That's the best you could do, you really are weak." Weak weak weak, that's all I have been hearing from the two of them. They don't know me, I wasn't a child anymore. I felt my eyes burn. "I'm not weak." I wasn't prepared for what happened next, I didn't even know how I did it, but I did. lightning shot from my hand and hit him right in the chest. He fell to the ground, grasping his stomach as he grunted in pain. I could hear the Sohmas cheering.

"Guess we are going there now." Taro mumbled, standing up. Going where? I felt my heart go numb as I stared at my solid black hands. I looked back to see him glaring as he reached up for his necklace, the beaded necklace that sealed his true form.

In one quick motion, he sliced it off.


	29. Chapter 29

THIRD PERSON POV

The Sohmas stared in awe at Taro's trembling body; the Tanaka's stared with fear. "He's slice off the necklace, he will turn into his true form." Takuya said.

"True form?" Yuki asked as they stared at them.

Tani nodded. "You all know how Kyo looks like in his form." They nodded. "It's like that, but more dangerous, and more terrifying." Yuki turned, fearing for the one he cared about.

With one yell, Taro began transforming, growing bigger as his shirt was ripped off. His bones began changing, growing, crackling. His legs grew longer and skinnier as his shoes also broke off. His head grew longer, mouth wider, as sets of long pointy teeth grew out. His ears grew into long, narrow slits and his body turned black. Tani was right; it was almost like Kyo, except more terrifying. The Sohmas found themselves backing up as Kisa hid behind Shiro who hid behind Momiji who was holding Hatori's hand.

"Change Tohru, change." Hana kept mumbling. Tohru herself was beginning her change as her hands were now solid black.

Kyo of all was scared of this monster of a cat. He had gone through life, thing that side of him, but to see another. Kyo was really scared.

"You scared sister?" Taro laughed, dropping his claws on the ground to show the transformation was complete.

Yuki watched as Tohru did not answer but had her head done_. What was she doing? _He wanted to go save her, he wanted to pull her away and hold her, but Tani would stop him. All the Tanaka's face grew sad as the one thing they tried to avoid was appearing before their very eyes. "Sister now is not the time to grow silent." Taro said to taunt her.

Tohru looked up and made everyone gasp. Her eyes were a bright purple-pinkish color. "Let us do his then, dear brother." Wind blew beneath her feat as her purple light swirled around her and her whole body began to glow.

"Is that?" Hana nodded. "It is Tohru's true form."

Tohru put her arms up in front of her face as the light went in front. Taro flexed and charged at her, hitting the light. Tohru used the light as a shield as she pushed against Taro's claws, causing her to go sliding back, ripping the grass and dirt from under her feet. She jumped up, doing a flip in the air and shot a bolt at him, hitting him in the back. He swung his arm and cut her arm. Tohru didn't notice as she swung another bolt at him.

Yuki however flinched as the blood began to flow from her arm. He felt someone touched his arm and looked at Kyo with surprise. "She has this," He assured. It was shocking, but he was as worried about Tohru as he was. Yuki sighed and nodded, somehow liking this gesture from his cousin. He did calm down a bit when Tohru used her purple sashes to burn Taro's stomach.

It was terrifying to watch the two fight like this. Haruki was enjoying it as he is able to see Tohru's potential. He did train Taro his whole life, but Tohru always managed to impress him even more. After an hour of this, everyone could tell they both were getting tired as the two were breathing heavily and taking longer breaks before attacking each other.

"Die." They heard Taro growl as he watched Tohru stand up from his last attack. "Why can't you die? You don't care about this family; you don't want to be a part of it. Just die to end this and the family can go back to following traditions." Taro was close to getting what he wanted, she was in the way.

"You should know that that will never happen." Tohru replied. "Our traditions will never be the same after this. Why can't you see brother, the kind of man our father is?" She was mad, but from his words she finally understood him. Deep down, Taro just wanted a family. He wants father to love him, and he thinks that killing her will give him that love. He felt like Kyo, who simply wanted to be a part of the family, where as Yuki, did not. They truly were alike. "Killing me will never give you his respect; it will only give you pain and suffering."

Taro growled, not wanting to listen to his sister's word, and agree with them. "You don't know anything." He ran at Tohru, and bit her on the shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Tohru." Yuki yelled, standing up. "Yuki sit down, you can't interfere." Kyo said, pulling him back, though he too was ready to jump out there. They watched as Tohru grunted in pain. Tohru was in pain, but she had to do something before his claws reached her. From her eyes the purple light leaked from and also from her hands, creating a large bright purple ball that covered the two. No one could see them until they flew out on opposite sides, landing on their backs. Taro was back to his normal self, breathing heavily as blood came out his mouth and arm. Tohru opened her eyes to show she was her normal self as well. Blood came from her shoulder and nose; her whole hand was black, leaving a small speck the back of both, showing she could only use her magick twice. She sat up to look at her brother as he coughed up blood on the other side of the giant gap in between them.

"Damn it," Taro kept mumbling. "Damn it." He was too weak to use his powers anymore; Tohru may actually kill him. He was surprised when a sword appeared next to him. He looked at and then at Tohru, who was standing up, using a sword to keep her up. "Remember when we were kids, when we would play pirate. You were the mean pirate while I was the sailor, protecting my treasure from you?" Taro stared at her with confusion, remembering that. It was back when everything was good, and Tohru wasn't the rat. "You kept winning, pushing me to the ground, and when you did, you would always say "maybe next time you'll beat me." Well today's that day Taro." Everyone gasped at Tohru. Not once has she ever expressed that she would kill Taro until now.

Taro stared at her before standing up with the sword in his hands. "We'll see about that." This time she ran at him, flinging the sword towards his neck. She did get better from when she was eight.

Haruki was furious that they were now fighting with swords. He taught Taro to use his powers quickly to destroy his enemies, and here he was, powerless, fighting like children.

"They both don't have any power left." Rin quietly said. She too remembered when they used to sword fight; the problem was they used toy swords then. They all held their breath each time the swords were swung so close to each other.

Tohru and Taro glared at each other, each ready to kill the other. They charged at each other, running as fast as they could, swords stuck out in front.

They met in the middle; everyone stared with shock and horror, unknown about what happened. Taro and Tohru's eyes were both wide with pain as they pierced each other in the stomach.


	30. Chapter 30

TOHRU'S POV

This pain was unbearable. His sword was through my stomach, but mine was through his. He grunted before pushing me away, taking the sword out of his stomach. He fell to his knees after a few attempts to stay standing. I took the sword out of me, crying with pain; I used it to hold me up.

"How could it be you?" I heard him whisper. "You want nothing to do with this family. You left this family, how, how could you beat me?"

"Because strength doesn't come from the amount of time you train or the size of your muscles, it comes from..." "From your faith. Have faith and everything will be in your favor." He finished for me. That's right, he was there when mother told me, I'm surprised he remembered. "Why did you have to be the rat?"

Why did I have to be the rat? I looked at him and did not see the tough Taro I feared; I saw my brother, who has been broken for so long, chasing something that he most likely knew would never happen. I looked at my hand; only one speck of magick left. I walked up to him. "If you are going to kill me, best do it kick." He mumbled, holding his head down for easy access. When I was right by him, I knelt down, causing him to look at me with confusion, sitting down. I put my left hand on his stomach as the purple light came out of my hand and entered his body. He gasped, shivering, until I was done. His wound was healed and I was feeling lightheaded and weak.

He stared at his stomach then at me with disbelief. "Why, why did you save me?"

"Because I was being selfish," I smiled slightly. "I was busy getting away from the family, leaving you to deal with our father. I have caused you so much pain, and all you wanted was one simple thing. I was able to live a semi-normal live, with people who cared about me, when you really had not a lot of people to go to. I'm sorry Taro."

He stared at me. "But, who cares? You hate me, I hate you, and we are supposed to kill each other."

I laughed softly to his surprise. "I never hated you Taro. I just wished things would go back to how they were, when I wasn't the rat. But Taro, I have accepted being the rat, and now I want you to accept yourself. Just because you are the cat, you don't need to feel shunned." I began to feel dizzy, dropping my arm that wrapped around my stomach. "And now, you can, really be, a part of the, family." I began falling.

"No, no Tohru." I heard him yell as he caught me, his face full of grief. "Tohru Tohru stay with me Tohru. Yumi, Yumi please. Tohru now." Through my half closed eyes I saw him crying. Taro was crying for me. "Yumi." I looked over at Yumi as she stared at us with sadness as she began walking towards us, only to be stopped by Haruki. "This battle is not over, there will be no interference."

Yumi glared and pushed him away. "I don't follow you anymore." She ran to us and knelt down by me. "Tohru, will she be OK?" Yuki? Yumi put her hands on my stomach as the white light surrounded me. "She will make it, give me 10 minutes." And sure enough, ten minutes later I was feeling fine and my wounds were gone, my hands no longer black.

I sat up to see Yuki, Arisa, Kyo, Hana, Rin, Momiji, and Takuya in front as the others were behind them. Yuki was closest, right beside me. He was smiling, a small tear slid down. "Thank god you are alright."

I smiled and turned to Taro, he too was smiling, something I haven't seen him do in a long time. "Sister." I jumped up and hugged him. My brother was back.

"Unacceptable." Haruki shouted, walking towards us. "One of you is supposed to be dead. That is our tradition."

Taro pushed me behind him. "Tradition has changed father. Why must we follow? I refuse to kill Tohru, or attack the Sohmas."

Haruki glared. "Fine then, but only one will live." And then Taro was on the ground, screaming in pain.

"Haruki no." Tani shouted, running up only to fall to the ground to in pain. And soon Arisa, Hana, Yumi, and Rin were all crying in pain.

"Stop it, stop whatever the hell you are doing." Kyo yelled, holding Rin. "What is going on?"

I cried with fear. "It's Haruki's power. He messed with the mind, causing pain." That's why we feared him, that's why he could have so much control. "Stop it." I shouted.

"Do not say anything to me daughter." He snarled and went back to hurting them, ignoring Jun or Rikuto as they tried to talk him out of this. "This family is falling apart and they all need to be punished."

I glared, feeling my power come to my hand. Hearing Rin cried made me snap and I sent a strong bolt right to him, covering his body as the light electrocuted him. That's why he_ feared me_, that is why he wanted me dead: His power has no affect on me.

I put my hands down as the light disappeared; Haruki fell to the ground. "Taro, are you OK?" I asked, running up to him. He nodded and I helped him up, walking back towards the Sohmas and others. Jun and Rikuto walked to Haruki and helped him up. Jun looked at us. "This is over." And with that, they disappeared, leaving Kamiko and Masaki. They ran to us. "Are you guys alright?" Kamiko asked.

"Why didn't he take you with them?" Yumi asked.

"Because we do not want to be over there either. Jun allowed us to be free just as you all are." They smiled as they hugged Arisa and Hana.

"So, we are free." It sounded strange.

Yumi smiled. "Yes, you two are free from your father's grasp." I looked at Taro, who was smiling wide, making me smile.

_Freedom._


	31. Epilogue

"This is a bad idea." Taro whispered. "What if he doesn't listen."

"He's lost the respect from the whole family, he has nothing left to lose." I replied right as Haruki came in. He was pale, coughing, covered in large clothing; his sickness was getting worse without the pill. "My children. And what do I owe this, surprising visit." He mumbled as he sat down, with the help of Jun.

"We came to speak with you."

He chuckled. "You come to gloat. You destroyed this family."

"It is unfortunate that it has to be this way, but it was for the best." Taro said.

"The best for who? You two? You two are selfish, ruining the traditions this family has since we first had the curse."

"last I check back then people did not have to pill?" Taro replied sarcastically. I place my hand on his to calm him down. "Look, we do care about this family, we just wish it not be this tense. People fear each other in this house, having to look around their shoulder simply when they walk to the kitchen. Fear should not drive a family." I took out the bottle of pills. "Everyone is willing to start this family over with the help of the Sohmas. They just want you to be less harsh and stop treating this family like some army in which you are the dictator. Akito even offered to help when it comes to being the god."

Haruki glared. "You think, I will ever accept that family. I do not need counciling when it comes to being the God. I need a family who will follow orders, rules."

"Then you can die." Everyone gasped at my tone. I had to admit, it was harsh for me, but he needed to stop being stubborn. "These pills save you and when we leave, the pills do too."

He sighed and slumped down. "What is your command." He actually surrendered.

"Tani, Yumi." Taro called and the two walked in. "Hello Haruki." They greeted, he nodded.

"As we said father, we are willing to put this family back together, without you as the main head. Tani and Yumi will also be heads and have more control over decisions then you." Haruki was about to say something when I interrupted. "That way you will not be corrupted again. We also will like if you never used your powers for a punishment anymore."

"Haruki, listen to your children. This family has never been stable. It's time for a change." Rikuto said. Jun was agreeing with him.

Haruki looked at us with hard looks before sighing and nodding his head. "Fine." We smiled and stood up, accomplishing what we came here to do.

"If I may," he started. "I have two requests."

"And what are those?" Yumi asked.

We looked as Haruki's eyes softened and he didn't look so evil. "I want the whole family to move back in the main house, and when the time comes, I want Taro to take over as the main head, as I promised him so long ago." Taro's eyes lit up as Tani smiled and nodded. "Agreed, we shall make the preparations immediately. Taro, Tohru, you may leave. We will call the family back tonight to discuss the new changes." We nodded.

"Tohru," I turned back to him. "I'm sorry." He lowered his head. I smiled slightly and looked back at Taro. Could I forgive this man, as Taro did? "I am back with my family, father." I walked out. So maybe I couldn't forgive him just yet, but he was still my father.

We walked outside and were ambushed by Kyo, Arisa, Rin, Hana, Momiji, Hatsuharu, and Yuki. "What happened? Is everything OK? Did he say something bad? What's going on?" They all asked at the same time.

"Let's say the family will be called to discuss the new changes." They all cheered at the wonderful news; Yuki kissed me. "Come on, let's go tell everyone back at home." Momiji suggested and we were all off to the Sohmas.

3 MONTHS LATER

"Taro, get up, it's time for school." I yelled, shaking him until he groaned and opened his eyes. "Didn't I lock that door?"

I rolled my eyes. "You did, but I have a key. Now get up, it's our first day of senior year." I ran out and got breakfast ready. "He better get down here quick or he'll be late for school." Arisa commented.

"I'm here I'm here." He yawned. I groaned and began fixing his uniform. "Stop it sis." he tried to push me away. "Oh shut it, you need to look nice for school. Now go comb your hair." He growled but walked back to the bathroom. "How cute." Rin teased.

"You guys, we are going to be late." Kamiko said, running in my house. "Let's go."

"There they are." Masaki shouted, pointing at the others.

"Hey Kyo." Rin shouted, running up and kissing his cheek. He blushed and pushed her away. "Stop it." We all laughed.

"Ready for this year?" Yuki asked, grabbing my hand. I nodded.

As we all said hi to each other, the bell rang. "Let's start the new year." Takuya and Momiji said in unison and they plus Kamiko and Masaki began racing to their classes.

Starting the new year off to a good start. This is what life was about.


End file.
